


The Prince and the pirate

by Gizmomis



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Danger, F/M, Love, Pirates, Sex, for love or country, impossible odds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Zachary is a 25 year old crown Prince that don't feel ready for marriage and settling down. But the law is that he needs to have an heir to claim the throne and his father is getting nervous as Zac's uncle is pining for the throne. So he forces Zac to chose a wife among suitable princesses.Zac's best friend Tom who happens to be a pirate Captain is sent on the long and dangerous journey to retrive Zac's bride.But what happens when Zac's eyes Fall on a new young servant girl ? And how does the princess handle a month on a pirate ship ?





	1. Choosing a bride

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that places the characters in an alternate universe.. read and enjoy 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac has to choose his wife to be

*Zac*  
"I win again". I grin at Joel as I jump from my large black horse in the courtyard, handing it to one of the stable boys standing ready. My friend and squire Joel stops his horse and get of it. "As always. But to my defence I was holding two rabbits and a pheasant in my hand".

"Excuses, excuses". I say laughing, as he hands the dead animals to a young boy telling him to bring them to the kitchen. There is a bustle of people around us.

Just as we are one the way up the stairs to the castle one of my fathers men come out, he bows lightly as he sees me. "You highness the king request your presence in the throne room". I nood to tell him it is understood.

"Well I better go see what daddy want's to pester me about this time.. see you later". I make my way to the throne room, expecting trouble. I seem to always get in trouble lately I think walking down the long hallway.

As I walk in my father looks up and his booming voice sounds through the grand room. "Well there you are my son. I see you have been out hunting again".

"You wanted to see me father". I say to the stoic looking grey haired man on the throne. The room is elaborate with gobelins on the wall and at the end stands the huge throne on a guilded dais.

He nods and I notice that the castle priest, my old teacher Hendry is standing beside the throne. "It is time you chose a bride son, you turn 25 in a month, you can't procrastinate any longer. Hendry has made a list of appropriate choices".

"Like in now.. you want me to chose a woman to marry right here and now ?" I feel the panic sneak in on me. I don't feel ready to marry some stranger.

My father nods, this is far from the first time he brings up this subject, so far I have managed to avoid it. It seems that time is over. "You keep sliding of on the matter. You need to marry and make an heir, to secure the kingdom. My brother is just biding his time hoping for me to die while you are still undesided".

The laws of out coutry states that a king needs to be married to claim the throne. "You are the king, change the laws, it's a stupid law anyway".

"Zac you know I can't just change an acient law like that. The people would riot if I started doing that. They are already whispering about the reason the prince wont marry". He shakes his head. "Hendry tell my son what his choices is".

The old man look at a scroll in his hand. "Well there is princess Sreda of Moore, she is known for her beauty and 19 years old".  
"Uhhm no, she is known for a lot more than her beauty. If I have to marry I at least want to marry someone decent and not a whore". I say shaking my head.

"ZAC !" My father says in a high voice, looking shocked. "She is a royal princess, you cant talk about her like that".

I shrug. "Well sorry dad, but there is a reason she is known as 'princess spreads her legs', so thanks but no thanks, I don't want everyones sloppy leftovers". My father groans.

"Well then there is princess Fillys of the red isles, she is very wealthy and her father has no sons so the kingdom falls to her husband". Hendry says.

I purse my lips. "And what is the catch ? Because if she isn't married there got to be some kind of catch. She is an ogre right ?" My father groans again.

"Well the princess had smallpox as a child, it left her somewhat scarred, she is 32 years old by the way". He says making sure not to look at me.

I shake my head vigorously. "Sorry for her, but no, definately no. If no one has wanted her by now, somewhat scarred mean total ogre".

"Okay then we have princess Bea of Genoa. She is know to be wery sweet and obedient. She has just turned 14 years old". He says and my father interjects. "I met her she is pretty too".

"Nooooo.. do I even have to explain ?" I close my eyes. "I know it's normal in a lot of places, but I am not marrying a child".

My father looks at me sternly. "If she has reached womanhood and can carry a child she is a woman and ready for marriage, your mother was 15 when I married her".

"You can be is creepy is you want to, but no". I might have stomped my foot. "I don't care if she has had her first bleeding, I am not marrying anyone younger than 18".

My father starts to look exhausted as Hendry looks through the names and ages. "Well that leaves out quite a few options my prince. Oh here is one, princess Pippa of Garendale, she is 19 and strong young lady".

"Ohh no no no". I wave my hands. "You got to be kidding, princess Piggy. I would be scared she rolled over in bed and crushed me. And there definately would never come a heir my dick would most likely cut itself of if I tried getting it near her".

"Zac !" My father is rubbing his face with both hands. "You can't afford to be this picky. I know you have some weird ideas about love, but marriage has nothing to do with love and everything to do with politics and convenience".

"She looks like a pig and she is as tall as me, probably outweigh me by about two grown men, no politics or convenience can make up for that". I am shaking my head. I have met her and she scares the shit out of me honestly.

Hendry starts to look a bit frantic. "Well only one left then my prince. Princess Isolde of Eshal, she has just turned 18. She is renowned as a great beauty".

"Hmm I haven't even heard of her". I say, wondering what kind of women she is. I don't actually care if she is beautiful, as long as she isn't disfigured. But I want my wife to be kind and sweet, someone I can talk to.

My father stands up. "Well I don't care if you have heard about her, unless you want to go back and chose one of the previous ones, this is it, there are no more options".

"Whatever, one can be as good or bad as the other, so arrange it and tell me were and when to show up". I sigh, I guess this is it. I am going to get married to some woman I have never met.


	2. The handsome prince and the dashing pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Tom the pirate and Naria the pretty new servant

*Tom*  
I have been summond by the king, a pretty unusual thing for a pirate normally, but not for me, as a friend of the crown prince. We have been friends since we were only big kids and I saved his life. So now the king overlook my little business as long as we stay away from his ships and his lands. Once in a while he needs things done that he sees me most fitted to take care of and well I do it to keep the peace.

Turns out he want's me to pick up some princess in Eshal. The reason the king asked me to go is that it is a long journey and dangerous waters, he knows that I am a much better captain than anyone he has.

When I get out from the throne room Zac is waiting outside, we give each other a quick hug. "So you father finally made you give in to the whole marriage idea ?"

"Give in and give in, I didn't really get much of a choice. I got a list of eligible princesses and was told to pick one here and now". He roll his eyes. I know he dreams of finding true love, an idea not many men would understand. Unfortunately that isn't how life works for a prince.

I pad his shoulder. "Well, I hope she at least is bearable to live with. Better go do what you need to do, have the last of your fun, in about two months I'll be back with your bride".

"If she is to bad could you.. you know discretely push her overboard and call it an accident ?" He asks me, making me bark out a laugh.

"I see what I can do mate, but wouldn't you just have one of the other options pushed on you instead". I say raising an eyebrow. I am happy no one is forcing me to marry.

He sighs theatrically and roll his again eyes. "Actually I feel really sorry for the poor girl, having to leave everything she know and then have to marry me".

"Give yourself some credit, she should be happy marry you, she couldn't do much better". I tell him honestly. Any woman should be more than happy to marry him, not because he is a prince, but because he is a great guy.

"Thanks Tom". He says, hugging me again. "Safe travels and I see you when you get back with my wife to be".

"Yeah see you and behave, don't do anything I wouldn't". I say as I swing myself into the saddle, giving him a wave as I ride of to get my ship ready.

 

*Naria*  
"Here carry this into the dining hall". I am having a big dish showed into my hands, and try to balance it as I walk down to the dining hall. I have just started working at the castle a couple of days ago when I turned 18. My father is the town baker and I was really lucky to get this job.

The plate is so heavy and I am not used to this, I am about to put it down on the table I can feel it slip, knowing I am going to drop it and loose my job. What if I drop it on the king or the prince ? Will I get thrown into jail ?

"Whoopsi". Someone catches the plate in the last second. A voice sounding beside me. "Here let me give you a hand there darling".

"Thank you so much sir". I say feeling relieved. I turn to look at my saviour, he is wearing brown leather pants and a white shirt that is open at the top, showing a bit of chest hair. My eyes slide to his face, he is very handsome, with dark tousled hair and warm hazel eyes, his smile is dazzling. Then I realise who he is and I blush. "Your royal highness, I am so sorry".

"Nothing to be sorry about my dear. No worries". He says as I keep my eyes lowered to the floor. I knew he was handsome, the prince. I have seen him from afar a lot of times when he rides out with his friends to hunt. But up here close he is breathtaking. His voice warm and soft. "You are new right ?"

"Yes your highness, only started 3 days ago. I am very grateful for the job". I feel my heart flutter nervously from being this near to him, he is like a force of nature.

Even though I try keeping my eyes of his face, I can still see him smiling, like he is lighting up the room. "I am happy to hear that. Welcome then.. I don't think I got the fair maidens name ?"

"Naria, your Highness". I say, flustered that all eyes is on me. There is only the prince and a couple of his friends in the room.

"Naria, please look at my face". His voice is still soft but has an authoritative edge to it and I can't help doing as I am told, lifting my eyes to meet his. "Thank you darling, I prefer people looking at me when I talk to them, no matter who they are".  
I just nod, unable to speak, and he smile at me. "Well I hope you will be happy here". I make a small courtesy and hurries back out to the kitchen, to see if I need to carry in more things.

 

*Zac*  
I sit down and start to eat, one of my friends Phipp nudge me with his elbow. "She was a pretty little thing, I wouldn't mind bending her over a table and have my way with her".

"No I can imagine". Phipp is actually married to a little whisp of a woman, but he is still fucking anything with a pulse and a hole to put it blandly. "Because you are a disgusting jerk when it comes to women".

He rolls his eyes at me. "Yeah yeah Zac, always sooo innocent. Don't come here telling me you haven't had your fun with some of the chamber maids. Or are you telling me you are a virgin ?"

"I never claimed to be. But not to the degree you have and well the difference between you and me are that you are married I am not". I tell him. Honestly I find the way a lot of men act despicable.

He just chuckles, not really catching on. "Yeah but have you seen my wife ? God I hope for you that yours are both prettyer and more interesting".

"Seriously, you are a jerk, I..". I stop talking when Naria walks back in with a new plate managing on her own this time. I don't want to say what I was about to say in front of a woman.

Instead I watch her as she puts down the plate and then walk out the room, her hips swaying gently. Phipp is right though, she is pretty, even though that doesn't really give her credit, more like beautiful or stunning.

"Well maybe I should come by more often, she looks like she could be a wild one in the bedroom". He says winking.

I slam my hand down on the table, making everyone look. "Stop it, I don't want to hear you disgusting ideas and no, you are keeping your filthy hands of the poor girl".

He bows his head, knowing that he isn't to argue with me. And we all continue the lunch in silence. A girl like her deserves much better than a jerk like that.


	3. The accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later - Naria has an accident

*Naria*  
I am folding linen for the beds when I suddenly hear a soft voice behind me. A voice I have already grown accustomed to, as he often stops to talk to me, sometimes several times a day. "Well hallo Naria. How are you today dearest ?"

"I am well, your Highness. I hope hiss highness is feeling well too". I say, not looking up from my work, knowing he has stepped up beside me anyways.

He grabs one of the linen sheets and starts folding it. "Darling, we are alone, no need for formalities. Please call me Zac".

"Oh I couldn't my prince. If someone heard I would get in so much trouble". I say. He really is something else, so different from any other man I ever met. "And his highness shouldn't be doing my job either".

"Well, I am a prince so I can do what I want, that includes folding sheets if I want to". He muses and I can't help smiling as I shake my head.

I cast a stolen glance at him, making my heart papilate violently. He is so very handsome. But he is a prince, I am hardly allowed to look at him if I follow the rules.

"You could have a brigth career in front of you as a maid, you are good at folding sheet". I say making him chuckle.

"Not only beautiful but also cheeky and smart, well well don't we have it all miss Naria". He says, making me blush.

"Zac you can't say something like that". It just fly out of me as I turn to face him. "I am just a maid, why are you even waisting your time talking to me ?"

"Oh I am most definitely not waisting my time, I like talking to you". He says looking directly into my eye. "Why is that so wrong ?"

"Were do you want me to start ? You are a prince one day you will be king. I am a maid, I will never be anything greater than that". I tell him.

He shakes his head. "I don't care, I don't judge people based on what they are, not occupation, not their sex only on the person they are inside".

"You know saying things like that could actually get you into trouble". I say softly. I am sure he is going to be an amazing king, but I am not sure everyone will agree. "Some might think you crazy".

"Well I think I will survive that". He says, someone calls for him and he puts down the last sheet. "Sounds like I need to get going, see you around darling".

I watch him leave, actually his radical ideas could get him in a lot more trouble than he seems to realise. Some people in this country don't like changes, especially not changes that could diminish there power and hold on people.

 

*Zac*  
Me and Joel is on our way back to the castle, our horses walking at a long rain over the field, when I spot Naria walking down on the road a basket over her arm. She seems to have been to the market. I can't help smiling as I watch her.

"Who is that ?" Joel stands up in the stirrups, as to get a better overlook. "Oh it's that new girl right ? The one Phipp was drooling over".

"Well who isn't Phipp drooling over ?" I say. Naria seems to be singing to herself as she walks along. "But yes it is Naria".

I feel Joel study me and for some reason my cheeks heat up. "You like this girl don't you ? You look at her like she is something precious".

"Well she is, but I can't like her, as you put it. I mean she is just a servant girl, I am a prince. No one would care if I had my fun with her, but like her.. no that is impossible". I swallow hard.

Joel shrugs. "Well you have never really cared what you could or couldn't do and I never known you to think anything impossible".  
I am just about to say something when I see a small band of my fathers soldiers come galopping down the road. From up here we can see both Naria and the soldiers, but there is a bend in the road between them and I know they can't see each other. If they stay on there course they wil ride her down.

"Shit !" I don't even think, I just spur my horse, he is a 6 foot stallion and very fast, but I am not sure I can reach her in time. I hear Joel charge efter me.

I pressure my horse to go as fast as possible, hearing Joel yell for me to slow down. Not that he don't want me to reach her, but it is going pretty steep down hill and should me horse stumble we would take a very bad fall, but I just can't care for that right now.

Shit, I had forgotten the hedge. There is a tall hedge, close to 5 feet between the field and the road. There is a gate a bit farther down but it would mean wasting time riding along the hedge and stopping to open the gate. I simply don't have time, so I spur my horse, we just have to make the jump.

My horse hesitates a bit, but I spur him forward. "Come on boy, we can do it". And then we are in the air, it is kind of exhilarating, like flying. I have taken a lot of jumps in my life riding in the forest, but not this high and at this speed.

I can hear that the branches scratch his stomach and I fear he will get his hind legs caugh on the hedge, but he is a good horse and he twist his hindlegs to the side getting over, almost throwing me of balance. He turns up the road by himself. But I can see that I wont make it, I can't reach her in time.

I call out for her, yell her name, screams for her to get away from the road. Finally she hears me and she turns, seeing me come charging. It is the last second, I see the horse come around the bend of the road behind her.

She tries to move out of my pad but she isn't fast enough and the horse farthest to the side brushes her, making her stumble into ditch beside the road. The soldier just ride on and I will need to find out later who they were, this wont go unpunished. But right now I need to get to her.


	4. Undressing a maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naria needs help after her accident

*Naria*  
I had been walking in my own thoughts singing and I hadn't heard the horses coming due to the soft road. If Zac hadn't come riding, screaming my name I would have been trambled and most likely died. He had saved my life.

But my foot hurts and so does my left side where the horse hit me. I try to get up from the luckily dry ditch and suddenly Zac is beside me, gently lifting me to my feet. "Oh darling are you okay ? Does it hurt anywhere ?"

"You saved me". I just stare up at him. "Thank you Zac. I am okay. My foot hurts a bit and my left side. But it isn't to bad. I can make it to the marked to get sugar and back if I just walk slowly".

"Oh no you are not walking anywhere my dear". He looks up at Joel who stops next to us at that moment. "Joel go to the marked and get sugar and then tell in the kitchen that Naria has the rest of the day and tomorrow of for a beginning".

Joel nods and nudge his horse into a trot towards town. I look at Zac. "You don't need to, you already saved my life".

"Now don't be problematic my dear, I am going to get you home safely. Can you stand her for a moment ? I just need to check over my horse". I nod and he walks over to the horse, letting his hands run down its legs and looking under its stomach. "Just a few swallow scratches from the hedge".

"Come here darling". He grabs me gently and lifts me up on the big animal. I must admit that I am a bit nervous, it is a big horse and a temperamental one too from what I have seen. But it stands completely still as Zac swings himself up behind me.

I have bot my legs on the same side and he slide one arm around my waist, to hold me in place, his other hand grabbing the reins, nudging the horse forward. "Are you sitting okay ?"

I nod, not really knowing what to say. I feel safe and he is warm. I snuggle a little closer to sit better. And I realise that he smells good, like really good. Like freshly washed clothes drying in a summer wind paired with a hint of sweat but not in a bad way and a hint of something spicy. Honestly most men stinks, like stale beer, ols sweat and piss. Well most men don't bathe very often.

As we ride on it starts getting harder to breathe and at first I actually think it has to do with being this close to him. But my side starts hurting and I gasp slightly. Zac reacts instantly. "Something wrong darling ?"

"No no I am okay, my side is just a bit sore and it is hard breathing". I am gasping softly as I speak, suddenly afraid I am badly hurt after all.

I feel Zac kick the horse into a gallop, my arms grabbing a hold of him. "Don't worry darling I get you back home and get you some help".

 

*Zac*  
Her breathing is getting more shallow and she whimpers in pain. I am scared she could have broken some ribs. If they puncture her lung, well not much to do. I have to get her back home and into a bed so Hendry can look her over, he is both the priest and the doctor.

When I gallop into the courtyard she is barely conscious, and I manage to slide of the horse, keeping her in my arms. I look at the very surpriced looking stable boy. "Cool down the horse, give him water but not to much or to cold and clean the scratches on his belly".

I carry her up the stairs, barking to one of the guards at the front door. "Get Master Hendry, tell him we have a young woman with hurt ribs, we'll be in the blue bedroom".

As I make my way to the blue bedroom, which is the closest, I . can hear that her breathing is really laboured. I lay her gently down on the bed and feel relieved when Hendry walks through the door after a few minutes. Quickly explaning her what happened.

He swiftly looks her over. "We need to get her out of that dress and fast, it is tied in to tight, making it much harder for her to breathe".

"Oh.. sure". I feel myself getting all flustered by the idea of seeing her in her underwear. What will she say ? I might be looking a bit panicked.

He looks at me and winks. "Come on Zac, don't try telling me you don't know how to get a maiden out of her dress".

I blush, I mean he is my teacher and priest, and well I am not married so strictly speaking I should be a virgin. He just laugh at my expression. "I go get some things and I expect her to be out of the dress when I get back".

He leaves and I try gently rolling her on her side. "Sorry darling, but we need you to be able to breathe". The dress is tightly lazed all the way down her back, it will take some time getting it of and I suddenly realise her lips are getting slightly blue, I don't have time.

As I don't know what else to do I grab my knife and simply cut open the dress, hearing her immediately breathe much easier, and I breathe a sigh of relief. I roll her back on her back and slowly pull the dress of her arms. I take a deep breath, grabbing the dress and sliding it of her body.

She is only wearing a thin lazy top and long lazy knickers underneath and I feel my throat go dry. I can clearly see the soft orbs of her breasts and her small pink nipples through that top. I hurriedly pull a blanket over her, it feels very wrong looking at her like this.

I sit down just holding her hand waiting for Hendry. She is getting her natural colours back, but her breathing is still a bit laboured. Luckily the priest soon enters the room again. But that also mens that he pulls the cover of her and I try to avert my eyes while he examinings her gently.

"She is lucky, nothing is broken, she just has something kind of locked here at her side". He says. "You need to hold her, so I can snap it back".

He instrukts me to sit behind her on the bed and hold around her, pinning her arms down, she cant move. Then he grab a hold of her sides with both hands and starts manipulating her ribs. She goes stif as a bord, screaming out, pressing her body into me.

 

*Naria*  
I am pulled back to reality by a blinding pain, but I can't move, something is holding me tight. I kick my legs, but then something long folds around my legs holding me totally still. And then I hear his voice in my ear. "Shh darling, I know it hurts, but we need to fix this okay ? It is over soon".

And then something kind of snaps and the pain is almost gone, I can also breathe again and I start sobbing. Zac gently eases his grib, and without thinking I turn in his arms, snuggling into his warm chest and he comforts me, rubbing my back.

I faintly hear the priest tell Zac that I just need to sleep and relax a bit and then I will be perfect again. Honestly I have a hard time focussing on anything else than the fact that I am in Zac's arms, in a bed, only wearing my undergarments.

When the priest has left the room goes quiet, like none of us dare to speak. Zac just holds me and I snuggle into him. Never have I felt this safe and this content. And I close my eyes, daring to dream for just a minute that I am a princess.

He gently gets up, tugging me down in the soft bed. "Get some sleep darling, rest. I will be back later to check up on you".  
"Thank you Zac, thank you so much". I grab his hand shortly, squeezing it softly. And he smiles warmly before leaving me alone with my thoughts.


	5. Sleeping with the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince visits Naria late at night

*Zac*  
I am pacing my room. I can't get her of my mind, the sweet smile she always sends me when she thinks I am crazy. Her voice that always seems to slide over my skin as silk. The way she wets her lip before speaking. And now added to those things the sight of her body only in her underwear, her soft rounded breast and those pink nipples that gives me some very naughty ideas.   
What is wrong with me ? I can't seem to find peace, I have been unable to sit down for more than a few moments at a time all day. I feel giddy and elated in some funny way and on the same time melancholy threatens to overtake me.  
I slowly open the door to walk down to see her, I promised her I would come by, and I want to, but some part of me is shying away. The castle is silent now, I think most people are asleep by now. Maybe she is asleep too ? I tell myself I will only knock softly, if she don't answer it means she is asleep and I don't want to wake her up.

"Come in". Her voice sounds as soon as I touch the door and I feel my heart flutter as well as fear run through me and part of me wants to run back to my room.

I slowly open the door walking in. "Evening darling. Sorry I...". I stop in my track, just starring at her, hering the door slam shut behind me. She is standing by the window, turning around to face me. She is wearing a demure white nightgown. But the candles on the window sill behind her makes the thin fabric see through. I can clearly see the outline of her body and that she don't wear anything but her nightgown.

Shit, I am the one who can't breathe now, she is so beautiful and I feel an overwhelming desire to touch her, to claim her as mine. I feel my cheeks go red, watching her smile. "You finally came, I was waiting for you".

What would she say if I kissed her ? How would she react if I touched her ? And could I trust her reaction to be true ? Or will she be afraid to anger the prince by rejecting him ?

"I.. I promised you I would come". I slowly walk closer, drinking her in, her skin glowing in the soft light and I wonder what she would taste like, what her skin would feel like under my finger tips. And I realise that I need her so badly it is almost a physical pain.

*Naria*  
He came. I had been afraid he wouldn't come as promised. I longed to see him again, thirsty for his attention. Seeing him smile always make me feel warm and fuzzy and I could look into his eyes forever and never stop seeing something new.  
As he get closer to me I well my breathing catch in my throat. He really are handsome and I truly envy the princess that is coming to marry him. He is dressed but relaxed in dark brow loose pants and a dark shirt. His hair is ruffled, like he has been running his hand through it again and again.

His eyes are burning with a deep smolder I haven't seen before and he is mumbling to himself. "I shouldn't do this. Oh what you do to me woman. I am totally under you spell".

He stops right in from of me and I have to look up to have eye contact with him, his hand reaching out to me, long fingers stroking over my cheek. Then his hand slide around my neck, running into my hair and before I can figure out what is happening his lips is on mine.

His lips feels so soft against mine and I feel light headed, his other hand has a good grip on my hipmy hands resting on his chest, feeling his heart beat like crazy.

The his tongue runs over my lips making me shudder. And his tongue starts tapping my bottom lip, making me part my lips, feeling his tongue slip into my mouth finding mine. It feels so intimate and forbidden and I am totally breathless.  
It feels like he is drinking me in, tasting me. Soft groans rising from his chest. And as he pulls me against him I feel his hard manhood press into my hip. It feels exhilarating, but it also makes me blush.

When he finally tear his lips from mine he rests his forehead against mine. We har both out of breath, panting a bit and his voice is almost a hoarse whisper. "Tell me to go my love, tell me to leave, and I will".

I know I should. I mean as a woman I am supposed to remain pure until my wedding. But I also know that I will never marry, there will never be a man that can measure up to him. "Zac". I whisper back softly and he hums in response. "Stay, please stay".

"Are you sure ?" Both his hands move to cup my face, tilting my chin to look him in the eyes and I nod. His mouth slowly moving down on mine, the touch making me moan, grabbing his shirt pulling myself into him.

He falls to his knees in front of me, slowly running his hands up my legs, moving my nightgown up. When he reaches my thighs he looks up at me. "May I ?" I nod frantically, biting my lip. As he stands back up he run his hands up the sides of my body and I raise my arms letting him pull of my dress, leaving me completely naked.

"God you are beautiful". He breathes out and I am sure my entire body blushes as his finger slowly trail down my arms, then back up. They brush along my collarbones, and meet in the middle, to stroke down between my breasts and over my stomach. His big hands sliding around to grasp my hips pulling me into him, kissing me again.

His hands are sliding down my back, suddenly grabbing my behind, lifting me up, making me gasp and fold my legs around him. He carries me to the bed, laying me down gently. Then he straightens up and pull of his shirt.  
My eyes run over his broad chest, it is covered in dark hair, making him look very masculine. His stomach has a cover of dark hair too. I want to run my hands through that hair to see if it will tickle my hand.  
He lies down beside me, his fingers drawing trails of heat across my body, making me whimper slightly, aching for more, wanting him to touch me. My hand running over his chest, it does tickle in the very best way.

His lips finds mine again, and kissing him is like getting fed ambrosia from the realm of the gods, like having someone know your heart and soul, like seeing the first flowers bloom in spring or feeling the first crisp snowflakes on your face on a winter day.

When his mouth moves down my neck, he whispers against my skin. "Relax darling, I promise to take care of you and protect you".

And I know he will, I know he would never hurt or harm me in any way on purpose. His mouth finds my breast. Leaving soft kisses all over it, nippling softly at my sensitive skin. Then his tongue finds my nipple, circling it and I feel it instantly get hard and strutting.

Everything I know about sex, and granted it isn't much, is obsolete. I wasn't prepared for this. This feeling building inside my stomach, this desire to feel him, to have his mouth on my skin.  
I gasp out loud when his lips closes around my nipple, teasing it. My body soon feels on fire and when he nipples on it I buck of the mattress. Holy shit.. I am gasping his name, grabbing at the sheets. Now I get why they don't tell us about sex, if young women knew it would bring this kind of delight no one would be a virgin when they got married.

His mouth starts moving down my stomach, and he moves, placing him between my legs. His voice deep and vibrating, going straight to my core. "You are as tempting as the finest dessert my love". He mumbles between kisses to my skin.

At first I don't get what he is doing, then I feel his mouth on my inner thigh, moving up to my heated center and warm folds. I feel a bit embarresed at first, him kissing me there, licking. Oh God, I throw my head back. making a string of incoherent sound as he sucks on a particular sensitive spot.  
I feel his hand slide up my leg, gracing over me, while his mouths is still on me and I am sure I am totally going to lose it. Then he very slowly slide a finger into me and I am sure I go cross eyed, gasping and whimpering.

"Are you okay love ?" He whispers against me and I try to say yes, but it is mostly just guttural sounds, at least he seems to understand than I am more than okay.

I feel like a marionet doll and he is pulling the treads, he is controlling my body completely. It feels like a coil is tightening inside my lower stomach, like some kind of strange magic is running through me, all the small hairs on my body standing on ends.  
His finger is stroking me inside and it feels so amazing. Then suddenly he seems to hit a spot inside that makes me loose all control. It feels like a warm wave of pleasure runs through me and I scream out. Zac gently muffles my sound with his hand.

I am panting and gasping as Zac removes his hand. "Sorry love. I just didn't want someone to come running thinking you were hurt". I blush badly, had I done something wrong ? He kisses me softly. "Don't darling, there is nothing wrong at all in showing your pleasure".

My whole body feels so good and relaxed, but I know that wasn't even the real thing, I mean I have seen animals mate. I normally sleep in a big room with the other servant girls and they sometimes has men visiting.

He slips of his pants and I shyly let my hand slide down his stomach, closing my hand around his manhood. I don't really know what I had expected it to feel like, but not like this. The tip is kind of springy, like a musroom almost, the lenght is hard as steel, all covered in soft skin.  
I stroke it gently, hearing him moan deeply in his chest, I like the idea that I am making him sound like that, that I am making him feel good.

"I promise to be very gently my love, but this could hurt a bit in the beginning. Tell me if it is to much". He says softly and I nod. 

He position himself over me and I grab his biceps, feeling the need to hold onto something strong. I feel him press against my entrance. Slowly, my body giving in, allowing him entrance. He is looking into my eyes, whispering sweet words to me the whole time.  
It was okay, a bit overwhelming, but okay. Then it was like he hit something. A wall inside me. He put a bit more force into his pressure, and it started hurting a bit, a dull throbbing pain, making me moan slightly.

"Sorry my love". He leans down to kiss me softly. "I can't do this gently, it will hurt but only for a moment or do you want me to stop ?"

"No don't stop". I whisper against his cheek. "Just get it over with, I want you to do it". I brace myself, getting ready for the pain.

He lowers his head starting to play with my nipple with his tongue and soon that is all I can focus on, then in a swift hard thrust he buries himself completely inside me. A sharp pain shooting through me making me gasp. But then it is gone.

"Is it okay ?" He asks and I nod. He kisses me and starts to slowly roll his hips down on me. It hurts a bit but nothing bad. It also feels good, it feels like we are one. He is looking into my eyes, when he isn't softly kissing me.

I can feel him swift some of his weight back to his knees, one hand smiding down to lift my leg, hooking it on his hip, his hand sliding down staying on my hip. He starts moving a little faster. Still keeping eyecontact with me and I feel every barrier is gone, and I am starring directly into his soul.

"You feel so amazing my love". His voice strained and raw, coming out on a soft moan, and I must admit the sound of his voice hits something deep inside me, making me shudder lightly.

I can feel it is getting harder for him to hold the same pace and he is clearly holding back, being careful with me and I love him for being this considerate. His hand slides from my hip and in between us, starting to gently caress that special spot.  
My legs start shaking and I feel a new wave of pleasure grabbing me, this time biting down on my own hand to stop me from screaming. Hearing him gasp and moan my name, shuddering slightly. Then he collapses on the bed beside me, pulling me into his arms.


	6. The Captain and the monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Far far away two weeks later

*Isolde*  
I am nervously pacing the hallway outside the throne room, nervous and excited. A diplomat has arrived from Agreydor a vast country acroos the big sea. I am pretty sure he is here to negotiate marriage for me. I can't wait to be married, to get out of here, to gain just an ounch of freedom.

My father is a very strict man and I spend most of my time locked up in the castle, I am sure no matter who my husband will be, he is going to allow me more freedom. To my father I am mostly a priced position for him to barter away. So far no one have been willing or rich enough to pay his price.

But as far as I had heard the rumours and whispers spreading through the castle, not only was the country of Agreydor very rich, the prince was young and very handsome. I so wanted this deal to go through.

Would I prefer to choose my own husband ? Well I guess I would like that, but I wouldn't know where to start, how to know which was the right one. I have been groomed all my life to be a perfect princess and I don't know much else.

Finally the doors open and the guard nods to me. "The king wants to see you, your Highness". I sweep past him into the grand hall. My father and mother is sitting on their thrones. In front of them stands the diplomat, a mousy man, he looks happy.

My father looks at me, sending me a rare smile. "Good news my daugther. Finally someone sees you worth. You are to leave for once for Agreydor to marry the crown prince".

"Thank you, your Majesty". I say giving him a small courtesy. Keeping my face neutral, even though what I really want to is jump and clap my hands.

I was a bit shocked though, when I found out that I was travelling on a pirate ship with only the diplomat as my company. The ship was to small for me to bring any of my ladies in waiting. I would have to do everything myself for a month. I was told the waters were dangerous and called for a skilled captain and a smaller ship to make it. I also couldn't bring to much, just the most necessary, I would be provided with everything I needed when I arrived at my new home.

*Tom*   
I am standing by the railing of my ship looking over the harbour when a royal wagon arrives. I watch the driver and his paige, get up and open the door. The diplomat gets out first, extending his hand to someone inside.

I see a slim hand first and then the most beautiful creature I ever laid my eyes upon emerges. She is wearing a simple green dress with golden trimmings suitable for travels. Her hair a waterfall of dark honey curls, her face would make angels cry with envy and so would her body. Zac is most definately a lucky man.

The driver and paige carries a heavy looking trunk abord, then bow to her, wishing her safe travels and leave. She looks around like she expects a welcome committee. But right now there is only me. I gave the crew the day of. They needed a little freedom before another month at sea.

The diplomat walks abord giving me a curt nod, before disappearing down to his cabin. He has Ben's cabin for the journey, and Ben bunk with the men. The princess looks a little lost, then she hoist up her dress and slowly walk up the plank.

"Welcome abord your Highness". I do a very courteous bow. She looks a bit scared for a moment, then she straightens her back. Her storm grey eye boring into me. "Why are you just standing there ? Get my trunk to my quarters".

"Aya aya my Queen". I hold back a chuckle. Okay she has no way at knowing that I am the captain, I am only wearing pants and a shirt, all that jacket and big hat is not something I wear every day. I let it slide, thinking her reaction later is going to be priceless.

I hoist up the trunk, wondering what the fuck she has brought, as it weighs a ton. "So did you pulle down the castle brick by brick and packed it ?"

"No, I brought my favorite books". She says following me down to my own cabin, so a princess that reads, very interesting.  
I sit down the trunk in my cabin. She looks around. "Well a bit small, but that's to be expected on a ship I guess. This will do, thank you".

I bow hiding my grin, well the princess is in for a rather big surprice later on, well several. But for now I leave her alone.

*Isolde*  
I look around in the cabin, it is spacious for a ships cabin with a table, several big chests and two big book cases on either side of an opening, inside the opening is a bed. In a corner stands a big wooden tub to bathe in.

It is not what I am used to, but it will do, especially since it is going to take me to freedom and to my husband.

Soon I hear sounds and then distants voices, and I walk out on the deck to watch the crew get the ship ready. I notice that I lot of them looks at me kind of strange, but I ignore it, holding my head high, not wanting this rugged bunch to scare me.

"Your Highness, you better come with me up here". I turn to see a rather tall slim man, he is clad in brown leather pants and a white shirt with a colourful scarf tied around his waist. He has peculiar gren/blue eyes with golden specs and black curly hair. "I am Ben, the first mate, by the way".

I follow him up the steps to were the ships wheel is, looking down on the men working from there. "So Ben, do I need to be scared of the crew ?"

"Not as long as you do as myself or the captain tells you". He says, sending me a friendly smile. "But a lot of those men are rough. And a lot of them still believe that it is bad luck having a woman aboard".

"And were is the captain ?" I still haven't seen anyone that looks like a captain abord the ship, I am expecting some weathered older man, possible with an eye patch or a wooden leg.

Ben calls out some commands to the crew before turning to me again. "The captain will be out soon as we are about to leave port".

Then I hear the heavy footfall of booths and I turn to see the captain approach, but it's not the captain, it's the cabin boy who carried my trunk to the cabin earlier. Now he is wearing a long leather coat over his white shirt. On his head is a black wide rimmed hat, the rim folded up on one side and adorned with a big black silvertipped feather. Ben straighten up. "The captain, Thomas Hiddleston, also known as 'silver tongue'".

"Why didn't you tell me you are the captain". I say glaring at him. "I wouldn't have treated you like that if I knew".

"Well maybe you shouldn't threat anyone like that, no matter if they are a captain or a cabin boy". He says smirking at me. "I see you have met my first mate, 'Three legs Ben'".

I don't know much about pirates, apparently they like nicknames. I get the captains, assuming he got a way with words. But I don't really get Ben's. "Three legs ? But you only have two legs ?"

"Oh no don't ask him to show you the third leg". The captain say grinning and Ben grabs his crouch making an obscene motion with his hips, making me beet red in my face. The Captain sends him a Stern look. "Ben behave".

When Ben has left the captain looks at me. "My apologies your Highness. My men isn't to used to women, especially not of your class".

A small black and white monkey come running and I almost scream out, seeing it crawl up the captains leg, as he is calling out a lot of captain like things to his men. I sits on his shoulder, it's tail around his neck as it eyes me wearily.

As he grabs the wheel, I ask hesitantly. "You have a monkey ? You have a real monkey as a pet ?" I have never seen a living monkey before.

"More like an assistant. Your Highness this is Luke the monkey. Luke this is her Highness princess Isolde, can you say hi ?"

The monkey holds out its small hand towards me and when I holde out my finger to it, the monkey takes my finger, kisses it and sends me what looks like a smile, making me laugh. "Well hallo there Luke". I look at the captain. "He is very polite".

"Of course, I raised him to be a gentleman". He smiles at me, he actually has a very nice smile. He grabbs my hand, kissing it softly. "Captain Thomas, at your service your Highness".

"Thank you captain". I say, smiling back at him. Actually he don't look like a pirate captain or not what I expected. He has piercing light blue eyes, a strong jaw and sharp cheekbones, his hair is a sandy ginger colour and swept back, showing tendencies to curl.

"So princess, just a months time and you will be safely delivered to your prince and future husband". He says and I nod looking over the wast ocean, hoping our journey will be safe.


	7. Sleeping with the Captain or bunking with the crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess gets a Big surprise ..

*Isolde*  
When we are out on the open sea and darkness is decending around us. Ben shows up again at the helm, taking over the wheel from Tom. He turns to me. "Your Highness, may I invite you to dinner ?"

"Well thank you captain, you certainly may". I say with a smile. He holds up his hand, for me to place mine on top of it. For a pirate he surely knows about manners.

He lead me down to the cabin were the table has been decked with a delicious dinner, and he puls out the chair for me. "Unfortunately we can't eat like royalty for the whole journey as the food would spoil, so enjoy while it lasts".

I watch him sit down on the other chair, he has an air to him, a way he carries himself. He doesn't seem like he comes from a poor background, to be honest he has the mannerisms of someone royal.

"Listen princess, it is important that you either stay here in the cabin or close to either myself or Ben. My men accepts you being here on my command, but I honestly don't trust all of them alone with you". He says softly.

I have no desire to be alone with those dirty rugged men, but I am unsure what he means. "But you are their captain, shouldn't they follow you commands even if you aren't there ? I mean what would they do ?"

"Oh believe me your Highness, you don't want to know what men like them will do after 3 weeks out to sea if they find themself alone with a pretty las like you". He say with a sly smirk. "The mostly will, but they are pirates and well men, and men gets lonely when away from shore for weeks on end".

"Oh". I blush violently, and honestly feels scared beyond believe, the mere idea of those men touching me in any way makes me sick. "I think I just lock myself up in here".

He chuckles. "I didn't mean to scare you, just make sure you are cautious. Myself and Ben will do anything to protect you".

I nod and we continue eating in silence for some time, then he look up at me, nodding towards my trunk. "So a princess who reads ?"

"So a pirate who reads ?" I say nodding towards the floor to ceiling bookshelves, I am quite sure that this is his cabin and it's his books.

He grins. "Touche, that might be as much of a curiosity". He makes a motion towards the books. "What can I say, I like reading, I like broadening my horizon".

I walk over to look at his books as someone come to clean of the table. "That is unusual for a pirate, you are unusual for a pirate or at least I think you are". 

"Well, you might be rigth". The monkey Luke, comes running in, climbing to sit on his shoulder and he hands it a piece of fruit. "You are not the first one to tell me that".

"So what is your story ? If I can ask, you don't look much like a pirate, I mean you do, but..". I don't really know how to phrase it.

"I do but I don't ?" He says, and I can hear the mirth in his voice, suddenly I can feel his warm breath on my neck as he steps up behind me. "So much to handsome to be a pirate ?"

I find myself blushing again, why is he so annoying ? "I was just thinking you know.. you bone structure and colours and such".

"Of course you did darling". He says chuckling as he walks over to look out the big window. "Well my mother was a concubine in a high end brothel, my father.. well lets just say he is of a noble family, a very noble family".

I look at him, there seems to be some pain hidden there. "So did you mother bring you up alone ? Was she the one who taught you to read, how to behave".

"All she wanted for me was to become something more, something better". He says, folding his hands on his back. "She told me it was in my blood, even though my father never accepted me".

I don't really know what to say. My parents haven't really been loving and nurturing, but at least they never rejected me. "I am sorry, I can't even imagine. But at least it seems like your mother did a great job, even if you.. well you know are a pirate".

"Well thank you, my mother was the greatest". He says laughing, I like his laugh, it is free and joyful and it makes him seem younger.

I think it is time to change the subject. "So this is your cabin I take it ?" When he nods I continue. "And I am staying in it. Sleeping in your bed".

"Yup. It is the only real cabin on the ship. Ben has a small room, but the diplomat has that and Ben bunks with the crew. Actually he is not really happy about that". He says.

I look around, something just acurred to me. "So if I am sleeping in your cabin and your bed, where are you sleeping ?"

He looks at me with one eyebrow raised and nods toward the big bed, a smug grin playing on his lips. "Well this is my quarters after all".

"What ? But that is not..". I really struggle to find the right words her, feeling rather shocked. "It's not a proper thing to do".

His smile turn sly and he winks at me. "I'm a pirate darling, I don't have to be proper. My room and my bed, so I am staying".

"Then I am sleeping somewhere else, anywhere else". I am halfway in a panick, I am a princess, I can't share a bed with a man I am not married to, especially not a pirate, no matter how handsome he might be.

He shrugs. "It is all up to you. But there are no other beds aboard. You are welcome to bunk down with the crew. I am sure they would love that darling".

"Nooo". I almost squeal out the word. The idea making me faint. "I.. I guess I have no choise but to stay here".

"Darling, relax". He smiles at me, this time a friendly smile. "I am not going to touch you and I am not going to rape you. The king would have my head on a stake if I did".

"I didn't think.. I..". I don't really know what to say, I mean I don't really know why it scares me. Do I think he would force himself upon me ? No, I actually don't. Maybe I am mostly scared what others will think of me.

I can't really read the expression running over his face. "Well pirate so I guess that is what we are supposed to do. I get why you feel that way".

Some part of me want to tell him that it wasn't what I meant, but I don't know were to start. "I'll be at the helm for a while. Just go to bed. Lock the door after me okay ?"

"But how will you get back in ? I am not sure I will hear you if I sleep". I tell him. Not that I want to share bed with him, but I would fell bad about him staying outside all night.

He just smile at me. "Don't worry darling, I have my ways of coming in here even when the door is locked. Sleep well princess".


	8. The Prince who don’t want to be King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac wants to run away and the princess is a cuddle bug

*Naria*  
I wake up slowly, hearing Zac's soft breathing next to me in the bed. I am in his bed as I am most nights. I sneak in when everyone has gone to bed and out early in the morning. I try to entangle myself from him, but he grabs me, pulling me into him. "Mmmm stay baby, I don't want you to leave me".

"Zac I need to get up and start on my work or people will get suspicious". I say giggling as he burries his face in my neck, his big hands on my hips holding me softly.

He presses his hard erection against me and I can't help moaning. "I don't care what they think. I love you and I want you to be mine in all and every way".

"I love you too. But you know it can never be. In a month you will marry the princess and we are over". I say feeling a pang of pain in my chest.

I can feel him shaking his head, pulling me closer, leaving kisses over my shoulder. "I don't want to marry her. I want to marry you".

"I wish we could get married". I mumble and turn in his arms to snuggle into his chest, breating in his scent. Oh how I love his scent, clean and fresh, yet masculine and a bit spicy. I truly wish I could be his for real, but the world don't work that way.

His hand slides down my back, reaching my behind, slowly rubbing over my naked skin, and I snuggle in closer to him. "Run away with me love. I can get some gold and when Tom gets back with the princess, we can get him to sail us somewhere far away".

"If it was just that easy Zac". I tell him, gently stroking his cheek. "But you would let down your father, your country. You would leave the throne to your uncle or his embecile son".

"I never wanted the throne". He says with a sigh. "I still don't want it. I just want a quite life with you and a bunch of kids".

I don't want him to do something he will regret on my account. And I don't want to see the throne fall into his uncles hands, he is a vile and evil man. "I wish we could have that, I really do. More than anything else".

We both feel an overwhelming need to feel each other, to express our longing and feelings and he slide over me, thrusting into me slowly, claiming my body, making my throw back my head in desire. Our lovemaking is slow and soft, yet passionated. 

He pulls me over the edge three times before he reach his own climax and I fold my arms and legs around him, keeping him on top of me. Enjoying the weight of him on me. "Stay just a minute".

As he slowly leaves soft kisses dowm my cheek and jaw he softly mumbles against my skin. "I am crushing you love".

"No, I like feeling you weight on me". I mumble and I whine dissapointed when he moves, he chuckles, kissing me softly. And I know I have to hurry out and start my work for the day.

 

*Tom*  
Hours later when I undress and climb into bed after Luke climbed down the ships side and through a small window to unlock the door for me. I look at the sleaping princess. Her dark honey coloured curls spred on the pillow, her soft lips slightly open. I must admit she is unearthly beautiful. Like a mermaid has climbed aboard my ship.

It must be a big change for her, leaving everything behind like this and leave for a new country, getting married to someone she has never met. I mean Zac is a good guy and he will treat her well, no doubt. But still being forced to marry like that, I am happy it isn't me.

She might think I just want to share a bed with her, but it is the only safe place for her to sleep and I tried to explain this to the king, but he didn't seem to listen. 

And the reason I am staying her, well there are two reasons. First I wouldn't be sure she was safe without me here and secondly I need to rise above the crew, if I bunk with them I lower myself to their level. I am only the captain because I am smarter and more educated than them, but that also makes a lot of them resent me. They would take any change to commit mutiny if I show weakness.

I climb down under the cover. I have a big bed, so we can easily sleep there together without touching each other. 

A couple of hours later I am half awakened by something warm and soft snuggling into me. So the princess like to cuddle in the dark. I let her, it isn't often I get to cuddle with someone, especially not such a beautiful young woman. Soon I am back to sleep.

 

*Isolde*  
I wake up slowly feeling something warm and hard folded around me and when I try to move it groans and I realise it is Tom. Tom only wearing his undergarments, his arms and legs around me, pressing me into his hard warm chest.

My face is almost squashed into his chest and I can't help noticing his scent, like a warm sea breeze, fresh and a bit salty.  
I push him hard in the chest, trying to get free. "Let me go Tom. What do you think you are doing ? Let go of me now".

"Well you were the one wanting to cuddle in the middle of the night princess". He mumbles, but he don't let go of me.

I push hard, but it is like pushing at a stone wall expecting it to move. "I most definately wouldn't do that, I am a good girl".

"Well then why are we in my side of the bed then ?" He says, and I realise he is rigth, my side of the bed is cold, apparently I have moved towards his warmth.

I blush violently. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was sleeping..". He cuts me of with a chuckle. "Don't worry your Highness, nothing happened and I promise not to tell anyone what a cuddle bug you are".

I glare at him, suddenly realising how his chest and stomach is sculpted, like a perfect statue cut in marble, with a splash of ginger hair. "And now plese let me go Tom".

He untagles himself from me. "So now when you are calling me Tom and we have cuddled all night I think it is appropriate for me to stop with the your Highness, right ?"

"I guess". I roll my eyes at him as he keeps looking at me expectedly. "Yeah okay, you don't have to say your Highness. Actually I really never liked the title".

"Splendid darling". He says grinning and gets out of bed. He turns his back an pulls of his undergarment, making me pull the cover over my face. 

A couple of minutes later someone pulls at the cover. "You can look now darling, I am dressed. There are breakfast ready when you are dressed. There is a screen in the corner you can change behind".

"Why didn't you use that". I pull down the cover and glare at him, he shrugs. "I don't really care so why should I ?"  
This is going to be such a long month.


	9. Storms gatering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac doesn’t feel Well and Tom sence trouble ahead

A week later  
*Zac*  
I feel dizzy, shaking my head to clear it. What is wrong with me ? These past couple of days I have felt more and more tired, my head hurts and I am dizzy. And I feel short of breath very easily. Maybe I am coming down with something. I just hope it isn't something bad.

"Are you okay Zac ?" Joel calls out and pull on the reins to stop his horse beside me. "You look very pale and your brow is sweaty".

"I am fine". I call back, smiling at him. It is probably nothing and I don't want to seem weak. "Let's see who get back to the castle first".

"Are you sure...". Joel tries to stop me, but I spur my horse and I don't hear everything he tries to say. The cool wind on my face helps, and I think that it really is nothing, maybe I just needs a bit of extra sleep.

But suddenly it is as if the world tilts, my head is swimming and painful flashes goes through my head, and I have to grab it with one hand. My vision is blurred and I have to use all focus to stay on the galloping horse.

Suddenly the horse lifts of the ground, I hadn't seen the fence. It isn't a high jump, but I am dizzy and I wasn't prepared. I feel myself slip and then everything goes black.

*Naria*  
I hear a lot of commotion, and know something is wrong. Then a guard comes running in and I ask. "What is happening ?"

"The prince, he fell from his horse". He looks halfway panicked and it spreads to me, how bad is it ? "I need to get the priest and the king now.

I don't care about my job and about who sees me there, as I run to Zac's room, seending my thoughts ahead. Please dear God, let him not be dead.

When I barge into the room, I see him on the bed. He is pale and his face is covered in a thin layer of sweat. His shirt and jacket has been pulled open, his chest rising and falling to fast. Joel, his squire is pacing the floor.

"Is he okay ? What happened ?" Joel of course know about our relationship, so I don't have to hide anything from him.

He is shaking his head. "I don't know, he started going pale and sweaty, but he insisted he was okay and kicked his horse into a gallop. When the horse jumped a fence he just fell of, like he fainted. Luckily he didn't hit the fence, but it was kind of a bad fall".

"I told him not to ride out today. He has been feeling weak and dizzy for days and he has complained about headaches". I tell him.

Zac groans and I am instantly at his side, taking his hand in mine. "Are you okay love ? Were does it hurt ?"

"It would be easier to say were it doesn't hurt". He mumbles and slowly opens his eyes. "Hi darling. I'm okay, I am pretty sure nothing is broken".

"Why did you ride out when you were feeling bad ?" I scold him. "Joel tells me you started feeling even worse but you ignored it. You need to look out for yourself. I don't want to loose you to you own stubborn stupidity".

He don't have time to answer me as the king comes sweeping through the door, followed by the priest. "What happened my son ? Be gone with you girl".

I let go of Zac's hand, I don't want to leave, I want to be there, to find out what is wrong with him. The priest interupt. "If it is okay with you my liege, I would like for the girl to stay, I might need her help".

The king just nod and both me and Zac sends Hendry a grateful look and the priest smiles knowingly. "So my prince tell me what happened".

Zac retells and the priest looks him over, I am following his movements, hoping to catch everything. "So what is wrong with me Hendry ?"

"Well it seems like some illness has gotten into your blood, We might need to bleed you, to get out the sickness". The king nods and Zac looks like he don't like the idea. I know it is the normal thing to do, but honestly it doesn't make sense. But I can't really say that.

"See that it is done, and make sure no one knows that the prince is sick". The kong says and leaves the room. The priest goes to get his tools and I sit down holding Zac's hand.

He actually looks scared and I am caressing his hand. "I hate blood honestly, and I hate the idea of having my arm cut open. Will you please hold my hand ?"

"Of course Zac". I bring his hand up to my lips. Not wanting him to see how scared I am, I just have this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

When Hendry cuts open his arm and lets the blood slowly spill out, I am uncertain whether it hurts me or Zac the most. But I hide it, and keep talking to him, keeping his focus on me. Luckily he only bleeds out a small amount before bandaging the wound, telling Zac to rest.

 

*Tom*   
I am awakened by a motion, or more like a feeling. It is the smell of the air, the way the ship moves, the way the waves sounds against the hull. Yeah a feeling I would say.

Then another feeling takes over for a moment, the feeling of a warm body laying almost on top of me. She is still sleeping, breathing softly. She is laying between my legs, her head resting on my chest. I am used to this by now. It happens every night, her finding her way to my side of the bed in her sleep.

I honestly don't mind, she is soft and warm. But I also have to admit that it is getting harder to stay on the right side of that invisible line. It is like it gets harder and harder to see for each day.

"Darling wake up". I gently run my hand up and down her back, feeling her srart to move slightly, which is quite distracting, as she is literally rubbing against a very sensitive spot, threatening to haywire my self-control. "Please wake up".

She slowly opens her eyes looking up at me, taking a deep breath. "Hmm don't want to wake up, I was sleeping so very well".

"So you are telling me that I am a comfortable mattress ? Well that is a new one". I chuckle lowly. "Sorry to wake you, but I need to get on deck my dear. I fear a big storm is on it's way.

She rolls down beside me, but her hand remains on my stomach. Oh dear she is making this very hard on me. Well honestly she is making other things on me hard too. I need to focus, this is Zac's bride, I promised to deliver her safe an untouched. I told the crew touching her has the penelty of death. I can't be doing anything.

"A storm ? How do you know ? I ship feels like the sea is calm". She say, propping herself up on one elbow. "Are we in danger ?"

"It's hard to explain, it is mostly a feeling I got, little things adding up". I say getting of the bed. "And a big storm is always a danger. Do you want to get dressed and go with me ?"

She jumps up, nodding and gets behind the screen to get dressed as I quickly dress to, she is ready shortly after me and we make our way to the helm.

Ben is standing at the ships wheel when we arrive. "Morning captain, morning your Highness. Everything looks calm and fine so far".

"Yeah but it wont continue". I and absolutely sure we will be in a very big storm soon. "We need to ready the ship for a major storm Ben. I'll take the wheel and you get the men on it".

"Aye aye captain". He says and leaves the wheel to me. He knows me better than to question me. He knows than when I say there will be a storm, there will.


	10. Through the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isolde finds the Storm equally scary and exciting

*Isolde*  
It is quite impressive how no one question Tom's command, like he is a king. To be honest almost everything about him is impressive and I have more than once found myself thinking that if he had just been the prince I would have been a happy woman.

I watch as the crew readies the ship. Tom looks more and more concerned as he watch the horizon. And when Ben comes back to tell him the ship is ready he answers. "Good, we can't get around this, we have to go through it".

And then I see it, the horizon turning pitch black, only lighted by lightnings splitting the darkness and I shudder. It seems dangerous and scary. My hand gripping Tom's arm. "Are we going to make it through ?"

"I promise you, I will get us through". He says softly but very passionately placing one hand on top of mine, his eyes boring into mine are the same colour as the sky rigth after a storm clears. "Do you trust me Issi ?"

"Yes Tom, I trust you". And I truly do. If Tom tells me he will get me through this, I trust him to do that. He smiles softly at me and Ben clears his throat. "Anything else captain ?"

"Take the princess to my cabin and guard her there". He says and Ben nods, making a motion for me to walk ahead of him.

I cross my arms on my chest, glaring at Tom. "Ah ah Captain, I am not going to sit in the cabin from now til the storm is over. I am staying here with you".

"Don't be stubborn darling. It is going to get messy and dangerous out here, please go inside with Ben". He is using his captains voice now.

But I shake my head. "That doesn't work on me Tom, I want to stay here with you". He rubs his face, then he sighs. "Okay for now. But if I tell you that you need to go inside you have to do it okay ? Or I'll have Ben carry you".

The wind is picking up and it has started raining lightly. Luke comes running and climp up on my shoulder, trying to hide under my hair. I reach up to scratch him behind his ear. Tom chuckles. "He really likes you".

"I actually like him too, now when I know him". I say, the little monkey is actually sweet and quite funny and it seems to understand everything Tom says to him.

"Now Luke, kiss Issie goodnight and run down in the cabin before the weather gets worse". He says, and Luke puts his little paws on my face and kisses my cheek, before scuddling of.

The darkness decent on us and it is eeriely beautiful in some ways, the golden and blueish lightenings chasing each other through the dark sky. The waves looking like they are topped with whipped cream. The ship has started rolling.

"I know it is supposed to be scary, but it is kind of exhilarating". I feel my blood roaring through me. In some way it makes me feel more alive.

Tom grins, I can see that he totally gets what I mean. "It is the the thrill of the danger, it gets you kind of high, makes your body heated with excitement".

I bite my lip looking at him. He is right, my body feels heated and jittery. I kind of feel wild and reckless. Like the dark churning skies and the crashing waves. "Can I steer the ship ?"

"It isn't at easy as it looks, not in this weather. But you are welcome to try". He removes one handtaking a step back, still keeping a hand on the wheel. Giving me space to walk in between him and the wheel, and that is what I do.

I put my hands on the wheel. Tom takes one hand and moves it a bit, then the other hand and move that a bit. "There, perfect darling".

"I am ready". I say, feeling his hard warm body press into me. His breath tickles my ear as he leans in whispering. "Hold on tight darling. I am letting go and it will try to get away from you, she is hot blooded this one. She will fight you".

And then he lets go, placing his hand on my hip instead. Shit he is rigth, it feels like the ship is figthing me. She is furious. Figthing the storm. And she feels jealous. I feel weird thinking that. But I actually feel like the ship don't like me, like she don't like her captains hand being on another woman. And they are I suddenly realise. Both his hands are on my hips, holding me against him.

The ship are really rolling on the waves now, the stern ducking totally under, every time we reach the bottom of a wave. We are both drenched from the rain and the spray of the waves and my arms start to hurt from holding the ship under control.

"I better take her back now". He whispers in my ear, and moves his hands back on the wheel. But he doesn't give me space to move. I am still pressed against him. And suddenly I can feel his warm lips on my neck, making me gasp and press myself more back.

I can hear his breathing, it is shallow, and his lips are so warm against my cool skin. I gasp again when he suddenly bite me, were my neck konnect with my shoulder. But then his tongue run over the skin soothing the sting and I moan.

When I turn in his arms his eyes are burning into mine, knowing we are alone here in the raging elements I let my instincts take over, crashing my lips into his. I hear him moan into my mouth. Our lips moving together. Suddenly there is a large crash and I whip around.

The large mast has been hit by lightning and the upper third has crashed into the sea. Ben is suddenly beside us and Tom yells. "Take the wheel Ben, I need to cut it lose or it will pull us over".

Ben takes the wheel and Tom gives me a quick kiss. "Wait here my dear". And he is on the deck, climbing the broken mast, holding on with only one hand as he cuts the rope.

The ship starts to tilt threatening to tip, and I feel my heart in my throat. I am scared for Tom and scared for us all now.  
I am praying, to the gods, the the spirits of the sea, digging my nails into my hands. Tom is quick, but the last rope swipes back, hitting him hard and he loses his grip as the ship rightens itself. I hear myself scream, gripping Bens arm with both hands.

Just when I am sure he is going to fall into the ocean, he grabs one of the cut ropes, swinging himself back over the ship, landing agile like a cat. He takes the steps up to the helm three at a time, grabbing me, crashing his lips down on mine, kissing me like it is the last thing he'll ever do.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Tom, I thought I would lose you". I look up at him. Noticing he has a bleeding lash on his cheek from the rope.

He smiles softly. "I will try to my darling. But right now I want you to go to the cabin. Ben will look after you and I don't want to hear you argue. Is that understood ?"

"Yes my captain". I say grinning at him, and he grabs my waist, pulling me into him, kissing me once more. "I see you when we are through the storm baby".


	11. Fear, near death and new clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phipp shows his true colours, Zac gets more sick and Tom’s ship arrives at pirates bay

*Naria*  
I am worried about Zac, he seems so pale and fragile and the bleeding only made him look worse. So I am standing totally in my own thoughts folding up clothes, when I suddenly feel someone grabbing my ass, and then a drunken whisper. "Well hallo there sexy, you and me are going to have some fun".

"Please don't touch me Phipp". I try to move away. I never liked Phipp, he seems so sleazy to me and I always had the feeling Zac didn't really like him either.

He chuckles evilly. "Oh no my dear, I have had my eyes on you for a long time, and now I don't want to wait any longer".

I start to panic and struggle, I know Zac has been protecting me. A lot of men sees this as their rigth and the soldiers probably wouldn't dare help me even if they saw it. The thought of another man touching me makes me faint and nausiated.

"Don't you feel nice and soft, a little scrawny but that is okay". His hands is on my legs running up under my dress, he is using his body to press me down on the table.

He is trying to pull down my underwear and I feel the tears stream down my face. But then I hear the most welcome voice in the world. Zac's voice is cold as ice. "Let her go Phipp. Let her go rigth now and leave".

"Protecting your little whore I see". Phipp says, pushing me away. Suddenly he has his sword in his hand. "You will be dead soon anyway, but why don't I end you misery right now ?"

Zac pulls his sword. "Phipp don't do this, think of your family. Just leave, leave and never show your face here again. And well just forget this".

"Always playing the hero Zac. Thinking you are better than the rest of us". He hisses, slowly moving closer to Zac. I am so scared for Zac, knowing he is weak and dizzy.

Phipp attacks Zac, who swiftly parry his sword. Phipp's voice is acidic. "I should let you die slowly and painfully, but I will take great joy in personally ending you".

I feel like screaming as I watch the fight, I am so scared that it will be to much for Zac. That he is to weak to win. That Phipp could actually kill him.

Phipp get a stab through, luckily it only graces Zac's arm and as Phipp opens himself up doing it, Zac pushes through, his sword impaling Phipp's stomach. He looks down, caughing. The he smiles at Zac with blood stained teeth. "You are still going to die and there is nothing that stupid priest can do".

Zac falls to his knees, breathing hard and ragged and I run to him as his sword clatters to the floor. "Zac, are you okay ? Look at me babe".

I fall to my knees next to him, only just managing to catch him , cradling his head in my lap. Soldiers come running. And I tell them to get Zac to his room and to get the priest.

In his room they lay Zac on the bed and I stay by his side, he looks so pale and weak, his breath shallow and laboured. What if Phipp was right ? What if he is going to die ?

He reaches out to grab my hand. "Are you okay my love ? He didn't hurt you, did he ?" His voice so concerned and filled with love that I start to cry.

"No, I am okay Zac. You saved me. Please focus on yourself, on getting better". I say softly. I can't believe that I am still his main concern.

He coughs violently, and desperately squeezes my hand. when he can finally breathe again he looks up at me. "I don't think I will darling. I fear I am dying".

I want to scream, tell him no, but I fear the same. Hendry finally arives and looks him over again, saying that he has to be bleed again, that the disease is poisening his blod.

 

*Tom*  
Finally the sky clears, it had really been touch and go for a while there and it had taken every inch both physically and mind wise to get us through it. I leave the wheel to one of the crew, telling him Ben will be up in a moment and then go to my cabin.  
I knock the door and Ben open, I walk in. "Go take the wheel, steer towards pirates bay. We need a new mast, but we should be able to make it. I need to sleep".

"Aye aye Captain". He says. "She is finally sleeping. She seemed to mostly worry that you were okay". He nods toward the bed.

I pull of my wet clothes and walk over to the bed. Isolde is sleeping restlessly, whimpering and tossing. I slide down beside her and immediately she moves toward me like a blind kitten. I hold out my arms and she slides into them, sighing and her whole body relaxes.  
"You are going to be the death of me". I whisper, pressing my lips to the top of her head before letting myself drift of the sleep.

 

I am awakened by Ben knocking on the door. "Cap, we are in pirates bay in about an hour". And I call back. "Thanks, I'll be up in 15 minutes".

"Darling, you need to wake up, we are in the harbour in an hour". I am wondering if her kissing me was only because of the excitement or if there was real feelings behing it. Part of me hope for the first, for her sake. But oh how I want to kiss her again.

Her eyes spring open and she looks almost panicked. "We can't be there already. We are only about halfway there. How long have I been sleeping ?"

"Relax Issie. We are docking at parrots bay also affectionately known as pirates bay". I tell her softly, my hand coming up to gently cradle her face. I lean closer, watching her mouth, seeing how her lips part sligthly in anticipation. Hearing her moan lowly as our mouths connect.

When I gently break the kiss, feeling light headed and slightly dizzy, she smiles at me. "Oh I heard of pirates bay. Is it really a whole town with only pirates and such ?" Her eyes are shining excitedly.

"A small town, but yeah, this is were pirates meet to trade, sell their goods, relax a bit". I tell her, feeling her hand, slowly crawl from my hip, up to my chest, making me catch my breath.

She bite her lip looking up at me, her nails slowly running over my skin. Oh God I wish we could just stay here. But right now I have things to do. Her voice excited. "Is it bad that I think this sounds wonderful ?"

"Not at all darling. But if you want to go from board with me, well we need to do something about your clothes. A princess here or anykind of woman looking to come from riches would be at very high risk of abduction or even worse". I tell her.

She looks a bit scared at first, but then she breathes in deeply. "Fine, I trust you. But I don't exactly have any clothes usable I think".

"I think I got some". I say rolling of the bed, going to a casket and opening it, I rummage around a bit, pulling some things out. When I walk back she is standing beside the bed. "Try this on darling, I think it will fit you".

She looks at the clothes, then at me, pursing her lips. "So you just happens to have women's clothes laying around just in case".

"Oh my dear, you are not the first woman to spend time on this ship". I can help smirking at her. Okay I might be pushing her a bit to see her reaction.

Her jaw tenses and she steps up to me, slapping me hard on the chest. "Uh Tom, you.. you scoundrel. You can keep your sleazy women".

I laugh and grab her wrists, pulling her into me. "Does it really matter that there has been women before ? As long as there is no others now or in my future ?" My lips capture her and she only fight me for a moment, then she melts into me.

When I let her go, she sends me a glare, muttering something under her breath about me being utterly impossible. But she goes and puts on the clothes. Tight leather pants, a white of the shoulders frilly blouse showing the top of her breasts, and a black leather corset, that.. well pushes her breast even more up. She looks absolutely sexy and I might have groaned slightly when she twirl im front of me.

She giggles and smile at me. "I have never worn a pair of pants before, I actually like it". She says, twirling again.

I grab her, my hands on her ass, my throat dry, as I pull her to me, kissing down her neck. "Oh I like it too, very much and we better get out of here before I rip the clothes of you".

"Tom ! You naughty boy". She slaps me on the chest, but she is giggling. I shrug slightly and wink at her. "Well.. pirate !"


	12. Pirate Bay and the loose women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isolde has a lot of new experiences at pirates bay

*Isolde*  
As we walk ashore I am looking everywhere. At home I didn't get to see the town very often, and compared to this it was grey and dull. This place was bustling with people, weirdness and bright colours and I couldn't get enough.

"So you like it ?" Tom asked, snaking his arm around my waist. He was of course in he full captain gear, complete with Luke on his shoulder.

I smiled happily up at him. I had never felt as free as I did right now. This place, this clothes, being here with Tom. "I love it".

Suddenly a very scarcely clad woman stepped in front of Tom, her hand with the long red nails and golden rings resting on his chest. "Well well The silver tongue is back in town. Are you going to visit me tonight Tom ?"

"Sorry Ann, not this time my beautiful". Tom tightens his grib around me, making the woman Ann, look at me for the first time and then back to Tom. "Don't tell me, has the silver tongue finally been tied down by a woman ? She must be something special".

"Believe me she is". Tom says, flashing me a smile that makes my entire inside clench up. Then he pulls me along. Ben is trailing behind us chuckling like he find it funny.

A lot of people greets Tom, both men and women. I have to admit that the way those women looks at him makes my toes curl. There is no doubt that a lot of them knows him very well indeed.

Two younger women looking like twins are giggling and eyeing Ben from a low window and I hear his nickname whispered several times with blushed cheeks. Apparently Ben hears them too and lean on the window sill. "Hallo ladies, what be the names of two such pretty young lasses ?"

"I am Faith and this is my twin sister Hope". One of them giggles. And the other ask giggling even more. "Are you really three legged Ben, the famous pirate ?"

He bows lightly, a smirk spreading on his face. "I am, at your service ladies. You know Faith is always good to have and so is Hope".

"Well we are all alone in here, and we have a whole lot of both Faith and Hope for you". One of them, I think it was Hope says, letting the robe she wears slip half open, revealing her naked breasts.

Ben turns halfway towards me and Tom. "You don't need me before tomorrow right ?" He says smirking in a way that makes me blush.

"Nope, go have your fun". Tom says chuckling as he holds up a hand. Ben winks at us, and disappear in through the window to giggles and squeals from the two women.

Tom pulls me along. "Well we won't see him before sometime tomorrow. You know who gave him that nickname of his ?" I shake my head. "Himself, and it works like a charm". I blush again.

"And who gave you, your nickname ? Yourself or some sleazy woman ?" I ask him, glanzing up at him as we walk.

He chuckles. "No and no my dear. It was actually given to me by the prince. Zac used to say that I could talk any man into following me, the gold from anyones pockets and.. uhm the knickers of any woman".

"Why don't I even question that .. huh silver tongue, seems like you have used especially one of those gifts around here". I say rolling my eyes at him and he chuckles.

He pulls me even closer to him, and leans down to whisper in my ear. "Why do I get the feeling that someone is just a tiny bit jealous ?"

"I am not jealous of those skanky whores". I say trying to push him away, him being this close makes it hard to breathe. But he just chuckles again. "Good, because you have no reason to be, they don't hold a candle to you in any way".

"Oh don't think you can just sweet talk me, mr silver tongue. It won't work on me". I say blushing. I hate that he is right, I am jealous, I hate the idea of other women touching him, kissing him. I don't really know what to do about it.

We walk into a big inn and sit down at a table, Tom order us some lunch. I am happy to get fresh food again, all we had left on the ship was dried and salted stuff and it just isn't as delicious as something fresh.

The owner of the in is an older gypsy looking woman who hugs Tom tightly. "It's been a long time since I last saw you Thomas. Always a pleasure having you here".

"Aunt Belle, darling, don't you look as gorgeous as ever". He hugs her back, but I am okay with this, it feels more familiar than sexual. "Belle, meet the beautiful Izzie. Darling meet the amazing aunt Belle, the owner of this fine establishment".

"Welcome Izzie, by God you really are a pretty thing. You could make a fortune on that body". She says, pressing me into her ample breast.

Tom is shaking his head. "Oh no Belle. Izzie most definately isn't that kind of girl". I am blushing, perfectly understanding what she meant.

"To bad, she could have made us all rich". Belle says laughing heartily. On her way back to the bar, she put a hand and Tom's shoulder. "You better hold on to that one Thomas and treat her rigth, she is a keeper".

"Oh I know". He says, smiling softly at me, making me blush again, but for whole other reasons. This man, he has totally turned my world upside down. What am I to do ?

Two men Tom obviously know comes over and start talking to him about, well some pirate stuff and I kind of zone out. Not really following their conversation.

After half an hour I am literally searing with anger. I mean I know Tom is handsome, anyone with eyes in there head can see that. But women keep approaching him and well make inappropriate offers. A lot of them seems to know him from other visits. He is friendly and charming and I feel he is flirting, as he says things like. "Not this time" and "not today darling".

I get up and pull my shirt down a bit, showing of more of my boobs. Leaning into the man sitting next to Tom. "So handsome, here all alone ?"

The man looks possibly scared and looks at Tom for help, clearly afraid of his reaction. His voice a low growl behind me. "What on earth are you doing Izzie ?"

"Well you seem to prefer women sleazy and cheap, so I just try to fit in". I hiss at him, as I whip around to face him. The two men scuddling away looking like they expect an explosion.

Tom is looking absolutely scary honestly, but also very sexy. His eyes are shooting daggers and his jaw is tense. "Stop this behavier right now darling".

"You are not the boss of me Tom. Go back to flirting with your whores. I can handle myself". I say trying to walk away, but Tom grabs my wrist. "Let me go right now Tom".

"No, if you insist on acting like a jealous little brat I will treat you like one". He says. "Now listen to me. I am not flirting with those women. I am asking them to fuck of in a nice way. I don't have any interest in any of them. If I wanted to fuck any of those women do you think I would be sitting here now ? If I wanted that I would have left you back on the ship. So stop this acting out and behave like the lady you are".

I don't know what happens but my free hand suddenly fly through the air, connecting with Tom’s cheek, the sound making the whole inn go quiet, you can litterally hear a pin drop. The way people gasp and the fact that everyone stares tells me I went to far. Apparently you don't slap Tom.

He pulls me into him, and I am so surprised that I am on his lap, facing him, one leg on each side of him, before I even realise it. "You are the most infuriating woman I have ever know". His his hands is on my hips, holding me there.

"And you are an insufferable sleek bastard with way to much charm for your own good". I hiss at him, making him chuckle and wink at me. "Well I can't object to that darling".

"Let me go Tom". I try to push myself off him, but I am like caught in a vice. "Oh no darling, you are going to listen now. Yes I have a past and yes there are women in it, quite a lot of women to be honest".

"Is that supposed to help you Tom ? Because right now you are only digging the hole deeper". I tell him, crossing my arm on my chest.

He has the audacity to smirk at me, pulling me closer. My center pressed against a very pronounced bulge in his pants, making me fight back a moan. "Those women mean nothing, nothing at all. You are the only one I want and I want you so badly I can't think straight".

"I am glad to hear that, that they mean nothing, they better not". I try not to show him how his words has turned my whole body into a blubbering mess. "But who says that you can have me ?"

"Well now you ask darling". He presses himself up against my center and this time I can't contain the moan at the sensation. He leans in whispering in my ear. "I can feel the heat from you through both of our clothes".

I don't say anything, I just try not to spontaneously combust. He places a hand on my heart. "And this tells me, the way your heart is pounding like crazy".

"And the third thing that gives you away is the way you are kissing me". He says with a sexy smirk, making me glare at him. "I am not kissing you".

"Well now you are". One hand is in my hair pulling my face to his, kissing me with unbridled passion and within seconds, indeed I am kissing him. His other hand is on my ass, pulling me closer. I got one hand on his cheek and one on his chest.

When he finally breaks the kiss, we are both breathing hard and my hand is on his bare chest, apparently I have opened his shirt the rest of the way. He looks into my eyes. "Just one problem, how am I going to explain to the king that I don't intent on delivering the princess ?"

"And what will the prince say that you have stolen his bride ?" I ask him. Resting my head on his shoulder, unsure what to feel.

He kisses me softly at the temple. "Oh Zac won't be a problem, he is going to forgive me when I tell him that I love you, he is a big believer in love".

I swallow hard, suddenly feeling a lump in my throat. Did he just say ? Oh God he actually said that. Apparently he can read my face and he gently traces a finger down my cheek. "I truly love you with everything I am".

"I.. I love you too". Now I am figthing not to cry. Tom suddenly stands up, lifting me with him into his arms and walking towards the stairs.

"Belle is my normal room empty ?" He asks her and get a nod in return. He looks into my eyes smiling softly. "Good, we will take it for the night".


	13. One hot night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first time

*Tom*  
I carry her upstairs to the room with the big bed. Putting her gently down on her feet and turning to close and lock the door. I know this is wrong, I know this can.. well it most possible will get me killed, but right now I don't care.

"You are so beautiful". I tell her, as I step up to her, throwing my hat and coat on a chair, kicking of my boot. I slowly walk behind her, reaching out to slowly untie her corset.

It falls to the ground, and I grib the hem of her blouse, pulling it over her head. Then I take her hand, turning her to face me. My eyes running down over her, taking in the sight of her soft breast with the hard pink nipples.

She blushes a bit, looking down and I gently grab her chin lifting it to look into her eyes. "Don't be shy my love, you are so incredibly beautiful and sexy, be proud and keep your head high".

I kneel down in front of her, slowly opening her pants and pulling them down her legs, hissing when I see her naked body underneath. "You naughty girl, no underwear".

"The pants was to tight". She says biding her lip and I chuckle, had I know we would probably never have left the ship.

I start by kissing left hip, then leaving kisses all the way down to her feet and back up the backside of her leg and over her perky ass, across her lower back and down her right leg to slowly return to her hip, no bit of skin untouched by my lips.

My mouth now adorning her back in small kisses, then her shoulders, arms and fingers. Wallowing in every curve and plane of her glorious body. When I reach the front of her body I savour her, avoiding her breast until I have kissed every other patch of skin. Then I leave kisses and soft bites all over her round soft breasts.

When I get to her first nipple she is already gasping and squirming, and I just kiss one nipple, then the other gentle, before lifting her up and carrying her to the bed. I lay her down, and stand up to remove my own clothes, feeling her eyes on me.

I crawl up beside her and kiss her softly, her arms and leg instantly folding around me, our naked bodies in full contact. My hands is caressing, stroking, grabbing every bit of her body I can reach. Our mouths fused together. We kiss, touch, feel. One momenth she is on top of me, the next under me, sometimes we are one our sides totally entwined.

When I almost cant take it any longer, I gently get her down on her back. I kiss her deeply, feeling how her breathing picks up, getting even more shallow, feeling her hands almost rake over my back, making me gasp.

My hand finds her breast, it is soft but firm and I start kneading it softly, slowly using more force, to find out what she likes, keeping the pressure when she starts moaning.

"You are so beautiful". I breathe out before my mouth leaves little kisses down her throat and all the way down to her nipple, letting my tongue play with it, feeling how it immediately gets hard under my caresses.

She moans and pushes her chest up against me as I suck her nipple in between my lips, and it is such a turn on seeing how she reacts to my touches and kisses.

I slowly move down her body, and I feel her tense a little, so I gently whisper against her hot skin. "Relax baby, just relax and let me take care of you".

I let my fingers slowly slide over her folds, she is warm and soft and she only has a light cover of golden hair. When I just grace her clit with my thumb, she bucks her hips up, gasping out loud. "Oh God Tom, that feels so amazing".

I chuckle and let my thump grace back over it, adding a little more pressure, making her almost scream, oh how sensitive she is, so responsive.

As I lower my head, running my tongue over her, I feel how her entire body shudders, I slowly circle her clit, and she is pulling at my hair, pushing up against me, as soon as I press my tongue against her clit, she is cumming, moaning my name over and over.

I use the possibility, now when I know her mind is elsewhere and her body is relaxed, to gently sliding a finger inside her warm tunnel, feeling how her muscles are stil clenching from the orgasm, she is wet and warm and feels soo amazing.

But she is also soo very tight and I can easily feel her hymen, I can only just get a single finger past it, this is a girl that has never ridden horses or done anything else to break or expand it, shit this will hurt, there is no way around it and I start to feel nervous, I don't want to hurt her.

 

*Isolde*  
Oh shit I never imagined that anything could feel like this, now I kind of get why we are keept from this, told that is is bad. I mean if you have first tried this, how could you ever go without it for any amount of time ?

The feeling of his warm lips and tongue on my skin, especially down there, his hands touching me, his finger inside me, it is amazing and overwhelming, my head is spinning and I am gasping for air.

"Darling this might pinch a bit, but I need to.. uh expand the space a bit or stop here, because I don't want to hurt you". He whispers softly, and I just nod, I don't care if it will hurt, I just want him.

I feel how he pushes a second finger inside me, first there is a bit pressure and then there is a short sharp flash of pain, that makes me gasp. He shushes me softly, kissing my inner thighs, replacing the short pain with more lust and pleasure.

"Tell me if it is to much okay ?" He mumbles against my skin, and I nod again, He is so gentle and protective, and it only makes me want this more. I can handle the pain, I know now that it is only temporary and will be replaced by pleasure soon enough.

I can feel how he very gently spreads his fingers apart, twirling them slowly, his warm mouth back kissing and licking my thighs, up around his fingers and over my clit, just to go back down again and then repeat.

It hurts a little bit, but every little flash of pain is quickly drowned out by pleasure and excitement and I am writhing and pushing against his fingers, while gasping and moaning in equal part. His breathing is heavy and he makes an almost humming sound in his throat.

Then he hits a spot inside me, that makes my eyes roll back and my toes curl. "Oh God, keep doing that Tom".

He smirks and starts rubbing the spot slowly and I almost can't breathe, but right when it is close to being to much, when I am sure I am going to cum gloriously, he stops and I whimper, making him chuckle. "Patience darling".

Then he slides up, hovering over me, the sight so very sexy that I let my hands rub over his chest, making him groan slightly. "I will be as gentle as possible, but I might hurt quite a bit darling, please say if it is to much. You can grab my arms, and don't worry about squeezing, you won't hurt me".

"Ready darling ?" He asks sofly, and I nod, grabbing a hold of his arm, he uses one hand to his guide the tip in, I feel stretched, but no pain so far.

He slowly moves the tip in and out, coating it in my juices and it feel oh so good, he kisses me softly. "I can't do this slowly, it would just drag out the pain and prolong it, it will be quick like pulling a band aid".

I bite my lip, and I think I am tensing up, he leans down again, kissing me. "Sweetie, you need to relax, when you clench up like this I can't move at all".

Then his mouth find my nipple, teasing it, nibbling at it and I feel my body relax, focused around the pleasure his mouth is giving me, then suddenly I feel a sharp blinding pain as he pushes into me hard, breaking my hymen.

It is done, there is no way back. I can't get back what I have just given him. I feel a short flash of fear, thinking of what will happen when I am not a virgin on my wedding night. But I am happy and content with my choice.

He stays still, letting my body adjust, probably getting himself under control, as he is panting and shivering slightly. "Oh shit baby, you feel so good".

I want to tell him that he feels good, because it does, now the pain has subsided, but I am not capable of pressing out a single word.

He grabs my leg, hooking it around his hip, then he starts moving slowly, rolling his hip over me, my fingers digging into his wrists, my other leg folding up around him too, almost by itself. He is very much aware of me the whole time and I know that he is making sure I am okay.

As he starts moving faster, coming deeper, my hands slide up, grabbing his strong shoulders, it is like he hits everything inside me at once and it is almost to much, but only almost.

Somewhere in the back, I register a bit of pain, but the prominent feelings are pleasure and happiness and I lift my head, kissing across his collarbone. "Please, harder.. faster, it feels so good".

He gasps slightly, looking at me with dark eyes, pulling slowly out, then snapping his hip down, filling me in a hard deep trust, making me throw my head back in ecstasy.

And when he keep doing that in a fast pace, making me feel like I am getting impaled with each thrust, I just loose control, pushing myself up against him, screaming my pleasure out as a orgasm rolls over me, pulling him with me.

He collapses on top of me, and I try to calm down, feeling his weight on me, felling his heart beat hard against me, hearing his quick breathing in my ear.

"No stay". I whimper, as he tries to move away, holding on to him, and he chuckles lightly in my ear. "Darling I am crushing you".

When I reluctantly lets go, he slips down beside me, pulling me into his arms, sighing deeply, and I feel so utterly content, snuggling into him. "Thank you Tom".

"No thank you Issie, thank you so much". He whispers softly, kissing my neck, and I close my eyes, drifting of to sleep.


	14. The witch doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naria seeks out a witch doctor in hope of saving Zac.. but is there time ? And what is really wrong with him ?

3 days later

*Naria*  
I am crying as I sit next to his bed clutching his hand in mine. Zac is dying, no doubt about it. He has been throwing up blood for two days and he is pale as a ghost. The priest says it is the plague and that there is nothing more to do. The country is already in mourning over their lost prince and yesterday when I came back after doing some work, I found the king on his knees next to the bed crying for his son.

My world is slowly crumbling. I mean I always knew I could never have him for real, but I much rather see him happy and alive with someone else, than having him dead.

I am not convinced it is the plague, but I don't know what is wrong with him and neither seem anyone else to do. He have barely been conscious today, and I fear that he won't live through the night. I am loosing him and I don't know what to do.

"Baby ? Are you here ?" His voice is so weak and I softly squeeze his hand. "I am right here Zac. Do you need anything ?"

"I just wanted to tell you thank you. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for showing me what real love is and for giving me at least a short time of happiness. I love you beyond anything and I am sorry to leave you like this". He whispers softly with a raw sick voice.

I feel panic wash over me. "I love you too Zac, so much, with all my heart and soul. But it isn't time for goodbyes. I have an idea, do I have your permission to do anything I can to save you ?" He don't answer but he nods, his eyes telling me he is close to giving up.

"I'll be back soon love. I'll have Joel come sit with you". I tell him and hurry out. Telling Joel to go watch him. Telling him to keep up his spirits.

I run to the village, finding the hut right on the edge, near the forest. I knock on the door, taking a deep breath as I wait nervously. The door opens slowly and a big darkskinned man with markings on his face looks at me. "I am sorry sir. I need your help. My ... very good friend, he is dying".

"And what makes you think I can help him ?" He says with his deep voice, he has some foreign accent and he looks a me like he reads my soul.

I do my best to look him in the eyes and not stutter. "I saw you help a little boy with a fever that everybody said was already death. I have nowhere else to go. Without help he will be death before the morning".

"And what is wrong with your.. friend ?" He asks and I rample it of. "He started getting headaches and being dizzy, then he fainted and now he is throwing up blood. The priest says that it is the plague, but I don't believe it, I have seen people with the plague".

"Well I need to see him if I am to say if I can help him". He says and turn to pick up some kind og Satchell. "Show me to him".

"We need to get to the castle, it is..". He stops and hold up his hand. "Sorry, is your friend the prince ? Sorry but I can't help you then".

"But you have to, please. I can get some money, my father is the baker and I get a small salary". I am begging desperately, I have no were else to turn.

He shakes his head. "I is not about the money my dear. If I touch the prince I risk getting executed, if I touch him and he still dies I am sure of getting executed. I would like to stay alive".

"I am begging you". I fall to my knees, feeling like I can't breathe. "I love him, you need to help him, please. I promise that no one will hurt you".  
He extend his hand to me, helping me up. "Oh little one you can't guarantee that. But I am a sucker for true love and I can tell that you do love him. So is he the father of the baby ?"

"The baby ?" I am blinking, feeling confused. What baby ? The man raises an eyebrow and points to my stomach. I look down. "Me ? No I am not pregnant".

"Oh yes you are my girl". He sends me a soft smile. "So now take me to your prince and let's hope I can save him".

I hurriedly lead him to the castle and Zac's room. All the way trying to digest the news. Because I suddenly know without a doubt that he is right. Oh God I am pregnant with Zac's baby.

Joel looks at me like I am crazy when the big dark skinned man starts looking Zac over. "I know what you are thinking Joel, but we have no choice. If we don't do something he will be dead before before tomorrow".

He looks thoughtful for a moment, then he nods. "You are right, we need to do something, anything to try and safe him".

We both watch in silence as the man look over Zac. Looking into his eyes, feeling his forehead and he seems to smell him. I look at Joel and he shrug, none of us knows anything about thing like this.

"Definately not the plague, you were right". The man turns to look at us. "He has been poisoned, through a longer period I am guessing".

"Poisoned ? Like on purpose, like someone has wanted to kill him ?" Joel looks shocked, like he can't believe that anyone would do that.

The big man nods. "No doubt it is done on purpose and with intend to kill him. It is a very powerful poison and it is not one he could have accidentally congested".

"God that is what Phipp meant. He poisoned him, but why ?" I can't believe he could have hated Zac that much. I can't believe anyone would hate Zac that much.

Joel is shaking his head. "Phipp might have been the one sneaking the poison into his food or drink. He can easily have done that. But it wasn't his idea, he wasn't smart enough. I smell a rat. An uncle rat pining for the throne".

"Can you save him ? Can you remove the poison in some way ?" I look at the big man, praying that he can still help him.

He slowly shakes his head, looking at Zac's lifeless form. "UnfortunatelyI think it is to late, he is very weak and it looks like he has been bleed, making the poison more concentrated in his blood. You were right, he is dying".

"Please sir, try something. Anything to save him. Not only for him and us, but for the country". I beg him, tears streaming down my cheeks. I can't bear to let evil win.

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Well there is one thing I can do, but he will need new blood or he is to weak, a lot of blood".

"You can take my blood, anything if you just help him". I don't care if it will hurt, all I care about is saving Zac.

He shakes his head again. "Not in you condition, you need all your blood yourself and well blood need to be compatible with the body, if he gets the wrong blood he will die. Family is the best chance".

"So we need the king to cooperate on this ?" I say and look at the others. "Okay then, I'll go talk to him. Wish me luck".


	15. Making an example

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witch doctor tries to help Zac and a Crew member tries to have his Way with Isolde, making Tom show what happens to someone who dissobay the Captain.  
>  Warning for rape attemp and gory violence

*Naria*  
I hardly even feel nervous, I don't have time for nervous. I need to safe Zac, he is the love of my life, the father of my child. Getting him back is all that matters.

As I step into the throne room the king looks up. He looks tired and at least ten years older, there is no doubt this his been hard on him too. "My king, could I have a word, it is very important ?"

"What is it girl ? I don't really have time, I have things to plan". His eyes looks sad and I know he is thinking in funeral and what to do without an heir.

I step closer to him, daring to look into his eyes. "I need you to listen your Highness and I need you to keep an open mind. I have found a man who can help the prince, he might even be able to save him, if we give him the help he needs. The prince isn't sick, he has been poisoned".

"Poisoned ? Who would.. my brother, that evil snake". The king looks angry. "He is trying to take my only son away so he can get to the throne. Who is this man that can help ?"

"He is a witch doctor from the dark lands". I know that being totally honest is my best option now. "I have seen him save patients the priests had given up on. Please your Highness, let him try. And we need your help, he needs new clean blood from a family member".

"Do you know what the people will say if they find out we have sought help with a witch doctor ?" He looks at me. "What the church will say and my brother ?"

"Sorry your Highness, but I don't give a rat's ass about what the damn church and your bitch brother think". Okay might be a hormone thing. "And the people, some might not like it, but most will see a man willing to save his son, their future king. So grow some balls and give a fuck about what others think".

The king looks at me and I start fearing I am about to loose my head. Then he starts laughing. "You really are a peculiar woman. You are right. Lets go then".

Joel look at me looking like a question mark when I walk back in with the king. I just smile and shrug. The witch doctor bow his head lightly. "Your Highness".

"Thank you for helping my son. Just tell me what to do and if you need anything". The king says and Joel looks like he is about to faint.

We watch as the witch doctor use some weird tupe, to lead blood from the kings arm into Zac's, then he forces Zac tho drink some faul looking potion made from plants, coal and some secret powder mixed with water.

Ten minutes later Zac starts to throw up violently. It is black, filled with blood and smells foul. I start to panick. "What is happening to him ?" I am scared this is it, that he is dying.

"Don't worry little one". The witch doctor says softly. Holding a bucket for Zac to empty his stomach into. "It is the rest of the poison that has been drawn from his body with the mixture. This is why he needed new blood or he would be to weak to handle this".

When he is finally done throwing up and slump back on the bed the wich doctor hands the bucket to Joel. "Go have this burned with some fresh roses". Joel just nods and disappears. Then he unhook the king, smearing some salve on the prick in his arm.  
He hands me another jar of salve. "Rub this on his chest, stomach and forehead each morning and evening till he feels totally back to normal". He rummage through his things and hands me a little bag. "And burn this incense to clean out the room. He should be waking up in a day or two. Make sure he drinks and eats a lot to get back his strengt".

"Can I talk to you outside good sir ?" The king says, placing his hand on the witch doctors shoulder and the dark skinned man nods. I am left alone with Zac.

I sit down taking his hand in mine, kissing it softly. "Fight Zac. Come back to us. I need you, our baby needs you".

 

*Isolde*  
Honestly ever since our two days in pirates bay I have been floating around on a little pink cloud. Trying to ignore the rainclouds pulling together over my head, telling me that this adventure will soon be over when we arrive and I have to marry the prince.

Tom is relaxing a bit more, no one seems to wish me harm and I am allowed to walk alone from the capin to the helm when I want to come see him. It is only a couple of meters down a narrow hallway, then I am out on the deck, so it should be safe.

I am on my way back to the cabin, when a hand closes over my mouth and I feel someone behind me. He breath stinks of alcohol and rotten teeth and he puts his head close to mine, whispering. "Walk along and keep quiet princess, down into the hull or I will kill you".

As I can feel a knife pressed into my back I don't dare do anything else than I am told. Praying someone will see us. That Tom will come save me. Fearing what this disgusting smelling excuse for a man is going to do to me.

He pushes me harshly down the stairs, down into the storage area, closing the hatch behind us and I feel my heart sink as he says. "All alone my princess, we are going to have so much fun".

"Please don't. Just let me go and I won't tell anyone. You can still walk away from this". I am begging him. He is a big man with bulging muscles. I don't stand a chance, I have to talk to the common sense in him.

He just grins evilly, and I know there is no talking him out of this. He will rape me and most possibly kill me. "Oh no princess, when you can fuck the captain you can fuck me.

 

*Tom*  
The second mate had come to take over the wheel and I hurry down to the capin to spend some time with Issie. But I find the cabin empty and I instantly panic. I know she wouldn't go anywere else alone so I know something is wrong.

I run into Ben and grab his shoulder. "Help me find Issie, she is missing..now .. before". I don't have to say anything else, he know what is up and we start searching.

Fuck I shouldn't have let up on security. Apparently someone had just been bidding their time. I will never forgive myself if anything has happened to her.

"The hull, I left the hatch open 15 minutes ago". Ben says pointing. And I run over, pulling it open and taking the steps in three long strides.

I see one of the crew, a large evil looking man called Crabbe. He has Isolde thrown down on a big crate. Her dress is pulled up over her head and her underwear is torn to pieces. He has his pants around his ankles. But luckily he hasn't come any further, problably due to her cursing and fighting with all she has, and I can't help feeling proud of her.

"Get of her you fucking scum". I grab him and throw him at Ben's feet. I could tear his head clean of, but I need to make an example of him. "Get him on deck Ben, like he is now and get the crew there, I be up in five minutes".

"Are you okay love ?" I gently help her up, straightening her dress down. She has tears streaming down her face but she nods, throwing her arms around my neck. "Yeah, luckily you came just in time. He didn't get to do what he wanted".

Thank God. I am so sorry baby. I am not leaving you out of my sight again". I say softly, kissing her tears away. "I am going to take you to the cabin. He will never hurt you or anyone again".

"I wanna come Tom, I wanna be there when you punish him". She says with a resolute look on her face, drying away the last tears.

I take a deep breathe. "Are you sure darling. It won't be pretty at all. I'll have to make an example of him to make sure no one else will even think of trying something like that".

"Yes I am sure". She takes my hand, pulling me up the stairs. "I will enjoy seeing him suffer. I am not squeamish Tom, I can take it".

 

*Isolde*  
I feel like I need to see this, to know he feel the same fear as I did. And as he is being punished because of me, it is only fair I am there witnessing it.

We walk onto the deck. Ben has the man standing in the middle of the deck, his hands tied behind his back. His pants are still around his ankles. The rest of the crew is watching curiously.

Tom kisses me hand softly and let it go. He walk in front of the crew. His voice is one that command attention and it is laced with searing anger. "I just caught this man trying to force himself on the princess against my specific orders".

"She is nothing but a whore. We all know she is spreading her legs to you, so why can't the rest of us get a piece of her ? Who respects a captain who says she is of limits and then fucks her". Crabbe spits out and Tom turns, backhanding him across the face making blood fly from his mouth.

"Please keep talking Crabbe, every word from you mouth will make this worse for yourself". Tom hisses. He turns to look at the crew again, a small but wicked looking knife twirling in his hand. "Let me show you what happens when going against my orders".

"This is what happens if anyone ever talk about the princess like that again". He grabs Crabbes face, forcing his mouth open and pulling out his tongue, cutting it clean of and throwing it in front of the crew. "Is that clear ?"

I feel a bit nauseous, this isn't a side of Tom I have seen before. He is actually scary, but part of me finds him really attractive to, the power and strength rolling of him in waves.

"And this is what happens if any of you look at her the wrong way". He presses his fingers into Crabbes right eye, pulling it from the socket. The man tries to scream, but can't because of the missing tongue. Tom is panting as he throw down the eye. "Is that clear ?"

Okay I feel really queasy now. But I choose I wanted to be here, so I have to stand it through. Hoping it will be over soon and I will have the Tom back I know.

"And if any of you as much as think about touching her you will lose you most priced possession". He says. I can't do it anymore. Knowing what he is going to cut of next. Turning to Ben who is standing next to me. "Ben, please take me to the cabin".


	16. Bathing time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the Captain isn’t in control, and sometimes he is

*Isolde*  
Ben has followed me to the cabin and I asked him to leave me there. I need to think. I mean I hadn't expected Tom to always be soft and sweet like he is with me. But this, this man I had just seen, he scared me. I wasn't sure I could deal with it.

It doesn't take long, just around fifteen minutes, before there is a sharp knock on the door and I hear Tom's voice. "Please open the door love".

"Not sure I want to". I say back. I am not sure I am ready. Not sure how I will react. "I.. I might need to think more about what happened".

"Open the damn door Issie". His voice isn't angry, but it is stern and demanding. Then it turns soft and begging. "Come on love. I need to see you. Be good and open the door".

I sigh and unlock the door and he walks in swiftly. "Thank you love". When I take a step back a flash of pain runs over his face. "I warned you, I told you that you should have waited here".

"Did you kill him Tom ?" I ask him, my voice trembling slightly. I don't want to look up at him. I know he has blod on him and I don't want to see it.

"Yes Issie, I killed him. I made him walk the plank and no I don't regret it. He tried to harm you, he got what he deserved". He says softly.

I don't know what to say. I hear him stop closer to me. "Darling what did you expect me to do ? When you said you wanted to be there. I am sorry but I would kill any man who tried to hurt you like that without any remorse".

"I don't know Tom. I mean well I kind of expected you to kill him". I finally look up at him. "But did you need to be so brutal ? Was it necessary to torture him like that". I feel nausea again at the though.

He bites his lip. "I needed to state an example, make sure no one dares even think about it. I might have gotten carried a bit away, but only because I was so damned scared.. the idea of what he could have done to you. I can't..".

"You could just have let him walk the plank. No need for those other things Tom". I shake my head. "You actually scared me. I didn't know you have it in you to be that cruel".

"Sweetheart. I am a pirate, I can't be nice and chivalrous always. If that is what you want you should stick with the prince". It is mostly like a statement.

I am scared and confused. "Well it isn't like I have a choice. I am supposed to marry the handsome prince". I breathe out. "What am I doing with a pirate ?"

He looks like I literally slapped him. His jaw clenching. "Well what is the problem then ? I'll have you there soon your Highness and you get to marry your handsome prince. Lets see if you will be happy. By the way beside being handsome he is gay".

"He is gay ?" I look utterly shoked I think. I mean I know such thing exist, but it isn't something people talk about.

He seems to deflate. "No. And well you would be much better of just sticking to the plan and marrying the prince. Zac is the sweetest most caring guy you ever meet. You will have a good life, probably even come to love him and you won't have to deal with all this".

"But you know what ? The prince has one really big flaw". I say softly, stepping closer to him and almost like a reflex his hands grabs my hips pulling me into him.

"And what migth that be Issie ?" 

My hands is resting on his chest. "He isn't you".

"No that he ain't". He says with a wink and his lips finds mine as I feel myself melt into his arms. Right now he is again the Tom I know and love.

When he finally breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes, those blue orbs sucking me in, his voice soft like velvet. "Am I forgiven ?"

"On one condition". I says sternly and he looks expectantly at me, waiting for me to tell him the condition. "That you take a bath, you are filthy".

He throws his head back laughing. "I think I can do that my princess, but only if you join me. I mean you better help me rub all that filthy dirt of". He says with a wink.

"Uhh you really are a scoundrel". I tell him, slapping him lightly on the chest and he laughs again. "Well pirate my dear, what did you expect ?"

 

*Tom*  
Actually the hot water feels amazing as I lower my body into the tub, letting out a sigh. I look up at Isolde, who has been watching me. "Come on princess, you can't bathe with your clothes on".

She turns her back to me, and I gently open her dress in the back, exposing her slim soft back. Then she turns and very slowly lets the dress slide of her body, revealing her delicious breasts and the rounded shape of her hips, leaving her in only her undergarments, which she slowly slides of next, making my breath hitch.

I hold out my hand to her and she takes it, stepping up into the tub, lowering her glorious body into the water with a moan that.. well goes directly to my lower regions. I grab her hips, trying to pull her to me, but she swats my hands away. "Ah ah, you said you needed me to scrub the dirt of, so no hanky panky".

"But .. but you are naked, you expect me not to touch at all ?" Yup I might be whining just a bit, but how am I supposed not to touch her ?

She giggles. "Oh yeah I am very naked and yes I expect you to put both hands up on the edge of the tub and keep them there, or I am gonna get out of the tub". She stands up.

I might just have groaned. "Okay your the boss". She sits back down. "You really are something else". I say putting my hands up, gribbing the edge. This is going to be really hard.

She grabs a sponge and rubs it on the soap, then she slowly moves to me. Starting with one leg, liftning it up on her shoulder, slowly rubbing soap from my toes to my hip. Then she repeat with my other leg. The sponge is a bit rough, leaving my skin feeling bared and very sensitive. I am already slowly going crazy.

Then she does the same with my arms, when she is washing my shoulders it puts her breast almost in my face and I can't help myself from sneaking my tongue out, flicking it over the pink bud, seeing how it instantly grows hard. She pulls away glaring at me. "What do you think you are doing ?"

"You only told me to keep my hands still and you can't show those delicious breast in my face and tell me I can't taste". I smile at her. 

She grabs my nipple between her fingers, twisting it, making me gasp. "I told you to behave. Are we clear ? I am in charge and you behave". I nod vigorously, panting slightly. "Yes ma'am".

"Good boy". She says grinning. Then she leans down to kiss me passionatedly and it takes all my willpower not to grab her.  
Then she straddles my lap. "Lean forward love". She whispers in my ear and I instantly comply. She presses her body into mine as she reaches around me to wash my back. I close my eyes and just relish in the feeling.

As she starts washing my chest I can't keep back a deep moan as she runs the sponge over my nipples. My erection painfully hard now and I know I can't take it much longer. "Oh baby you are cruel".

"Hmm and you know what love". Her hand slides down my stomach to grab my erection. "You really really like it".

"Oh believe me I do, but you are still going to pay for this when I get my hands on you". I lean forward to whisper in her ear, hearing her gasp slightly.

A teasing smirk spreads on her face and she holds the sponge out to me. "You can wash me now, put only the sponge can touch my skin".

"As you wish my Queen". I grab the sponge and start washing her magnificent body. I do it slowly and sensually, but I stay away from her nipples and her intimate areas. And I can see that it is driving her crazy. Just a small payback.

I get up first, drying of my body. She is watching me intently and I tease her by keeping most of my body hidden behind the towel, only allowing her small glimpses.

"Come here my lady love and let me dry you". I say holding up a big towel, tryig to hide my smirk. Time for payback my love.

 

*Isolde*  
I step out of the water, letting Tom fold the towel around me. I really hadn't expected him to respond this well to me taking control. I mean he is used to always being in control.

Then he steps in front of me and I notice the knowing smirk on his face, shit I am in trouble now. I try to lift my arms, realising he has wound the towel tight around me. Not so it is unpleasant, but my arms are unusable.

"So my lovely, who is in control now". He quirks one eyebrow grinning at me. "This is what happens to naughty girls that teases their man my dear".

"Tom please, I was just having a bit of fun with you". I am begging him. Unsure what he might do to me. But he just shakes his head, with that infernal smirk on his lips and slowly pushes me backwards til my legs hits the bed and I fall down on it.

"And now it is my turn to have fun with you my queen". He gently lifts my head, placing a pillow under it as he moves me farther up on the bed. Then he janks the towel up so I am naked from my toes to my belly button.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun". He muses as he kneels by my feet. "So your turn to stay still my love or I will stop, am I clear ?"

I try to ignore him but he starts to slowly and softly run his fingertips up and down the sole of my foot and it tickles badly. "Come on my love, are we clear ?"

"Yes, yes. Stop doing that Thomas". He chuckles and lifts my foot up, kissing each of my toes, before letting his teeth gently scraping over my skin. It tickles, but it also sends a fire through my body.

He just keep kissing and nippling every inch of skin on my legs. I had never though anything that simple could feel that erotic, that enticing. I am literally a squirming mess.

Then he moves to my hips and lower stomach. Kissing nippling and licking at my skin. And when he starts twirling his tongue in my belly button I am panting and begging. "Please Tom, I need you, I need you so badly".

"Oh how I love to hear that my love, but you will have to wait til I am satisfied and that I am far from". He chuckles darkly against my stomach sending sound waves through my body.

He lowers his face to my lady parts, grabbing my legs, pulling them slightly up and out, opening me up to him. I blush slightly from the idea of him looking at me so closely there. His fingers slowly trailing over my skin. "You are exquisite my love".

What he can do with his mouth and tongue, not to talk about those long fingers. I am not even sure it is legal in most places, but I just don't care, it feels so maddening delicious what he does. He keeps pulling me right to the edge only to deny me the real pleasure.

"Oh God. Fuck you Tom, stop doing that I am going crazy. I need to.. I need to cum. Stop torturing me". I almost scream at him, my body so hyper sensitive that every touch sends sparks through me.

He looks up at me, smiling slyly, a damp curl has fallen down on his forehead. "Oh so you don't like a dosis of your own medicine my love. Okay then I'll put you out of your misery".

Part of me wants to slap ham, but well right now my need to get release is greater and well my arms are still caught in the towel, so I close my eyes enjoying how his fingers and mouth quickly brings me to the brink again. This time he don't stop but pulls me over the edge, my body shaking and cramping with a pleasure so consuming I am not capable of making any real sound, just a small squealing one.

But he don't stop, he keeps massaging a spot inside me through my orgasm and it pulls it out, heightening the pleasure till it is almost unbearable. It feels like the pleasure goes deeper, a warmth spreading from deep inside me and I feel my desire gush over his hand.

I hardly feel him unwrap me, feeling totally boneless and content. Like I can't move at all. I know I got a very satisfied smile on my face. He hovers over me. "Are you okay love ?"

"What the hell do you think, you are a jerk Tom". I think the emotions is just to much. I mean it does feel so good, I am just angry with him for teasing me. But I actually slap him, rather hard even.

His jaw tenses and his eyes flashes for a moment. "Really ? You fucking slapped me ?". His eyes fixing in mine, then he kisses me hungrily and thrust into me hard, making my eyes roll back in pleasure.

Normally he is so gentle and caring, this is a new side of him and I am not complaining. He takes me hard, almost predatory. Whispering in my ear how he is mine forever and that he would do anything I asked of him.

I fold my legs around him, my hands roaming over his chest and shoulders. And when I feel him stiffen up, reaching his climax, he pulls me with him. Our souls melting together, time and space ceasing to exist for a moment.

"I love you beyound measure". He whispers in my ear as he collapses beside me and I snuggle into him. "I love you too, more than anything else".


	17. Hard choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac has to make some very hard choices in his life

3 days later  
*Naria*  
I have drifted of, laying next to Zac on his bed. His colour has returned and now we are just waiting for him to wake up. I am awakened by warm lips gently touching mine and open my eyes to look into Zac's. "Hi there love, I've missed you".

"No I missed you Zac". I say softly, feeling relieve wash over me seeing how bright his eyes are shining in the early morning light. "You my dear have been sleeping".

"I have still missed you. What happened ? I .. well I thought I was dead". His arm slide around my waist, pulling me into him and I snuggle into him.

I slowly tell him everything, about the witch doctor, the poison and his father accepting it. I can also tell him that his father has hired the witch doctor Ubuntu as the royal doctor, it takes some time convincing Zac that I am not fucking with him on that.

"And Zac, I have something I need to tell you". I snuggle even closer to him, hiding my face against his shoulder. I am a bit scared what he will say.

He pushes me a little out from him, one hand lifting my face to look at him. "What is it love ? You know you can tell me anything right ?"

"I know Zac". I tell him, kissing him softly. "But this is still hard, it can change everything. Zac I am pregnant".

His eyes blows wide and then I see a tear escape his eye. "You are.. I am going to be a father ? Oh God". He huggs me so hard into him I almost can't breathe. Then he kisses me all over my face. "Thank you, thank you so much. We will figure this out, I promise you".

"No thank you for reacting like this". I say kissing him softly, in the end I have to gently push him away. "Relax love, you are still not ready to strain yourself".

 

*Zac*  
I am waiting for my father to come. Naria has gone to get him. I want to speak with him alone about what to do. I don't care about the throne, the power or the money. All I care about is Naria and our baby and I am willing to give up everything to be with her. I just hope my father will understand.

"How glorious it is to see you awake my son". My father says as he comes through the door. Coming over to hug me tightly to him, surprising me quite a lot. 

"Thank you father". I hug him back. It feels nice to be hugged like that by my father again. "We need to talk. There are some things that need to change dad".

"It is about the young woman right, Naria ?" My father looks at me and I must have looked rather surpriced. He chuckles. "She clearly loves you very much. She fought like a lioness for you and saved your life".

"And I love her dad. I am sorry but I never really wanted to be king. I just want to be with her and our baby". I look at him, biting my lip, waiting for the explosion.

But the explosion don't come. Instead my father smiles softly. "I am going to be a grand father ?" His hands pat mine a bit awkward. "Listen son. I won't stand in the way of your happiness, but you need to think about your choices and the consequences".

"I know, the throne will go to my uncle, and believe me it pains me dad". I run a hand through my hair, I wish there was another option.

He nods. "I wish I could change the laws, but I can't. The throne will go to your uncle or that idiot son of his. The man who tried to murder you, we just can't prove that. But you have to think of the princess as well. She would be humiliated and her father is a stern man, we most likely would face a war. Those are the consequences you will face. I know you are smart and I will let you decide what your path should be".

"I will consider this father, and tell you of my decision". I had been so sure of what I wanted. But now as my father leaves me I am torn. I have his blessing, but is it fair to tear the country apart so that I can get what I want. To leave people to a cruel king, to humiliate a princess that came all this way for my sake, to risk war and a lot of lifes, for my personal happiness ?

I curl up on the bed, what am I to do ? No matter what I will harm someone, no matter what I will have regrets. I feel like the worst most selfish person in the world. I should never have brought Naria in this situation. I can't expect her to live a life as the other woman, never being recognised, knowing that I have to share my bed with another woman. 

God I can't live without her, I simply can't. I need her like I need food and air. But what kind of man would I be if I let a whole country suffer ?

 

*Naria*   
When I come back I find Zac alone. He is curled up on the bed crying softly and I hurry to his side. "What is it love ? Does it hurt ?"

He clings to me, pulling me down on the bed and burrowing his face into my chest and I gently stroke his hair. "I am so sorry. I am the worst kind of person. I don't deserve you in any way".

"No you are not. You are the best man I have ever known Zac. You are so kind and sweet and always want to do the right thing. And that is what is tearing you apart". I tell him. I mean I always knew that he could never truly be mine and I made my choice, I rather have him for a little while than not at all.

"But I am". He looks up at me. "No matter what I choose it makes me a wretched human being. My father has given me my freedom to choose and his blessing. And my heart wants you, wants us to be a family, but it would tear the country apart and cost thousands of lives. My brain is telling me that I have to sacrifice my own happiness for the greater good. But I would be sacrificing you too. I couldn't ask you to stand aside and accept me marrying the princess".

I kiss him gently, holding my own feelings in check. He don't need anymore pain right now. "Zac, I am here for you no matter what and no matter in what form you need me to be. If you need me to, I will step aside".

He doesn't say anything, but just pulls me into him again, sobbing even harder and I let him. I hate seeing him this torn and broken.


	18. The secret Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witch doctor tells Naria a Big secret and Tom returns to bring even more complications to Zac’s choices

*Naria*  
"Drink this, it will help the baby grow stronger and make the birth less risky for both of you". Ubuntu hands me a small glass and I drink it. After seeing him save Zac I trust him completely. "Maybe I should ask you to give me something to get rid of the baby instead".

"Is that what you wish for little one ?" He looks at me curiously, his eyes are the palest blue, which looks kind of weird with his ivory skin.

I shake my head slowly, feeling the tears spill down my cheaks again. "But Zac has to step up to his responsibilities, to be the king he was born to be. And that means leaving me, leaving the baby behind. I know he will make sure we are taken well care of, but it will still be hard".

"You didn't choose an easy path to wander down little one". He say, looking at me. "But I have seen you with your prince and I see something that is rare, true and pure love. No matter what obstacles life and his obligations will put between you, you can be sure he will always make sure you and the child are cared for. Not many men are like that, especially not the ones with power. Just see his uncle".

"What is it with his uncle ?" I have seen his uncle only twice. He seems a hard and cruel man. And well everyone saying that he was behind Zac getting poisoned kind of make me hate him.

He sit down on the bench and claps beside him. I sit down. "I had just arrived in this country back then, it must be almost 24 years ago, the old king was still on the throne then. The king was crown prince but he was much like his son, maybe even worse. He didn't want to marry and settle down, he didn't want the throne".

"I can't even imagine. I mean he seems so.. kingly now". So the king had been very much like Zac as a young man.

Ubuntu nods. "Yeah he has grown with the responsibility. But back then, the old king was actually setting the younger brother up to be king instead. Problem was he had married a young girl in secret, he was young and in love and she got pregnant. A priest married them. But when his father came to say that the throne most likely would be his, the girl Rose and his little baby boy was in the way".

"But if he was married to her, if he loved her. He must have loved his son. How could they be in the way ?" I feel a lump growing in my throat.

He sighs. "He loved power more. He ordered them both murdered and married a suitable wife. That is why he hates his brother so much. He sacrificed everything to be king and then his brother fell in love with a princess, married her and stepped up to his responsibilities and he got nothing".

"But they died ? His young wife and the little baby boy. They were killed ?" I feel even more like crying. At least I know Zac will always care for us, even love us no matter what.

He shakes his head slowly. "No, she got away. I helped her find a place to hide. She is death now, never really got over her broken heart. But the boy, he is out there somewhere".

"So if this boy, well young man was found.. he would be third in line to the throne ?" I ask. Wow this is big. I wonder if the man even know who he really is.

He nods. "Yes, as they were legally married, he would be third in line for the throne. If of course he wanted to step up to take the responsibility".

I ask him a few more questions and thank him for telling me this. I suddenly have a lot to do. I just hope things will turn out rigth and luck will be on my side.

 

A week later  
*Zac*  
I am sitting in my office, thinking. I spend most my time thinking these days. Still undecided what to do. When there is a scramble outside and Tom tumbles through my window. "Tom !? What are you doing here ?"

"Oh hi Zac. I need to talk to you before we officially arrive, so I rowed ashore". He says and I get up to hug him. I am happy that he has safely returned, even though it means I have to make my decision very soon.

He hugs me back and I sit back down, looking at him. "So what is it Tom. The way you come sneaking in like this tells me it is serious".

"It is Zac. Very much serious. I have fucked up royally". He bite his lip. "I am sorry, but I can't deliver the princess to you".

"What happened Tom ? Is she okay ? Did something happen ?" I feel both panicked and relieved, maybe I don't have to choose at all. But then what about the country.

He runs a hand through his hair. "She is fine and she is on the ship. But.. shit I love her, I'm sorry I didn't plan this. But I love her and she loves me".

"Shit Tom". I stare at him in shock. Can I be mad at him ? No of course not. I know how love works and feels. If I feel anything it is sorry for him. "This mess just keeps getting bigger".

"Which mess ? Are you telling me that things haven't been running smoothly while I was gone ?" He looks at me curiously.

I lean back in my chair. "Well, lets see.. Except for me falling in love with the most amazing woman, who unfortunately happens to be a servant, Phipp trying to rape her and then attack me, my uncle trying to kill me with poison and almost succed. Oh and that now I have to choose between the woman I love and my child she is carrying and the safety and prosperity of the entire kingdom. But other than that, everything is just peachy".

"Holy shit Zac. I am so sorry to just complicate it even further". He slumps down on a chair. "Fuck this is a big mess. What are you going to do ?"

"Will you allow me to come with you and talk to the princess ? Let her make her own decision ?" I ask him.

He nods and gets up. "Yeah. I am not forcing her to do anything, one way or another, believe me it wouldn't work. Just a warning, she is no prissy little princess". He says grinning, rubbing his cheek.


	19. For the good of a country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac and Issie both have decisions to make

*Isolde*  
I have been spending my evening playing cards with Ben, waiting for Tom to return to the ship. He has rowed ashore to talk to the prince and even though he asured me that the prince would never harm him, I am scared to death that he wont return.

So I almost fall of my chair when the door is opened and Tom walks in. He comes over to me. Giving me a quick kiss. "Issie I got someone out here who would like a word with you. It is the prince and don't worry, he isn't mad. He just want you to make the right choice".

"But.. but I know what I want Tom". I feel panick grow inside me. I want Tom I have no doubt. But I suddenly get a feeling that he has changed his mind here.

He takes my hand kissing it softly. "Just listen to him, okay. This is so much bigger than just you, me and him and our personal wishes and happiness. It is your choice and I will support you no matter what".

"I'll talk to him and see what he has to say". I say with a sight. I am scared this conversation could change everything.

Tom nods and waves for Ben to follow him out. As soon as they are outside a man steps through the door. So this is the prince, my betrothed. He really is handsome, with warm dark eyes and fluffy dark hair. He is even taller than Tom and a bit broader build. He sends me a beautiful a bit nervous smile.

"My princess, an honour to finally met you". He steps over to me, taking my hand and kissing it galantly. "I have spoken with Tom. It seems we have a lot to discuss".

"Your Highness". I bow my head lightly. Honestly I immediately like him and hadn't I met Tom I would have been happy to marry this man. Everything about him speaks of a gentle and warm soul.

He holds the chair for me to sit, before he sits down himself. He looks at me, taking my hand in his over the table. "First thing, you are free to make your own decision, I won't hold you to any promises, you are free to break the engagement if you feel it is the right thing for you and there will be no reprisals on our part".

I nod and he tells me everything. About him falling in love with a young woman and her being pregnant. I can feel he truly loves her and it touches me. But the consequences if me and him don't get married is the kingdom falling to his uncle. An uncle that has tried poisoning him and who will surely ruin the kingdom. He tells me that even his father hasn't admitted it, he is not well and that is his reason for pushing his son to marry, to save his beloved country.

He is also afraid of my fathers reaction and I know he is smart to be. My father is not a kind man, he might act aggressively. And I know me and Tom would never be safe, my father would haunt him relentlessly.

"If we go through with this, how would it work out then Zac ? What would you expect from me, as a wife". I ask him. I need to know if he expects me to step up to all the duries of a wife.

He actually blushes in a very cute way, looking at his hands. "Not much. Just you know live in the castle, be there for things were people expect to see the Queen. We need to keep up pretences by sharing a room at least in the beginning. But I wouldn't.. I couldn't.. Tom can visit you when he is ashore, I wouldn't mind as long as you made sure no one found out".

"But you do realise that I am pregnant with Tom's baby right ?" I tell him, I don't know if Tom has told him that.

He nods. "Tom told me on the way here. Honestly it is perfect". I might have looked a bit funny at him. He chuckles. "Well we would need to.. produce an heir. With you already pregnant, we wouldn't have to.. you know".

"And what about you ? What about the girl you love, would you keep up that relationship if we were married ?" I ask him. Searching his eyes for the truth.

He bite his lip. "I love her with all my heart, and if it was in any way possible without causing pain and death to thousands of innocent people I would give up the throne. But if you couldn't accept it I would respect your wish as my wife. But I would take care of her and the baby".

"You would let me have Tom, you don't want to sleep with me, you would raise Tom's baby as your own, possibly taking over the throne and you would give up the love of your life for the good of your country ?" He nods slowly, drying a single tear from his eye and I can't help it, I get up and go hug him. "You are a much better king than nobody has ever deserved. But I would never ask you to give up on love".

"Thank you". He says, drying his eye again. "I just wish I had it in me to just run away, but I can't. What do you say princess ?"

"Let's do this. I made a promise and you are right, the happiness and safety of a country and the people is much more important than our personal lifes".

"Thank you princess". He hugs me softly. "I will get this taken care of as fast as possible so no one will question your pregnancy".

"Just one thing Zac". He looks expectingly at me. "Stop calling my your Highness and princess. Please say Issie". He smiles and takes my hand kissing it. "Till I see you again Issie".

 

*Zac*  
I spend the night with Naria in my arms. I don't sleep at all. I just hold her and look at her, watching the small faces she makes in her sleep and listening to her small sounds. I am hating myself for doing this to her. For doing it to Isolde and to Tom.

Part of me just want to wake her and ask her to run away with me right now. Maybe we could get Tom so sail us away. We could go to some country far away the four of us, starting a new life. But I can't do it to my father.

I try to keep back the sound when I bury my face in her hair and cry, wishing I was someone else, that I was free to love whomever I want. I feel so lost. Why did I have to find true love when I can't have it ? That just isn't fair.


	20. All revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks later - The wedding

*Zac*  
I can't believe the day has actually come. I am going to get married today and I feel so empty. I mean Isolde is both beautiful, sweet and spirited and hadn't it been for Naria and the fact that Isolde clearly loves Tom beyond anything I could probably have been happy with her.

Naria I almost haven't seen those last couple of weeks, claiming she was busy. I know she has wisited Isolde several times. But she just said it was girls stuff. I fear Naria is going to leave me, that she can't live with this and I totally get her.

When I am done dressing Naria suddenly comes into my room, smiling softly at me. "Oh don't you look handsome love". She comes over to kiss me and once again I just want to run away with her.

She takes the crown in her hands, it is golden with deeply red and dark blue stones. She smiles and gently places it on my head. I grab her hand. "I am so sorry love".

"Don't be Zac". She places har free hand on my cheek and I lean into her touch. "I know how badly you want to do the right thing my love, you want to do right by everyone, so don't feel bad. Just tell me one thing".

"Anything, what is it that you want to know ?" I am villing to give her anything she asks. If she asks me to leave rigth now and run away with her, I will.

"If there was someone you trusted to take over the throne, would you then give it up to be with me ?" She ask, looking into my eyes.

I take both her hands in mine, kissing each knuckle softly, keeping the eye contact. "I wouldn't even think about it love. I wouldn't care if I lost everything and had to live in the woods. If I was free to choose I would be with you no matter what".

"Thank you Zac. That is all I need to know". She smile at me in a way that looks to happy. "Now go get married my love, and be happy".

I don't know what else to say, seeing her leave makes me have to fight tears. She has been so strong, so supportive, so kind through all this. 

I make my way to the castle church. Walking up to stand by the priest. I feel like an empty shell. A part of me just want to scream. I am almost ready to give up. I feel faint and nauseous.

Tom shows up, dressed in new clothes. He comes up to hug me. "Breathe Zac, you look like you are about to faint. It is going to be alright".

"You look great Tom. More like a prince than a pirate". I look him over. He really does look like royalty, his father, who ever he is, clearly shining through.

"Well thank you. I do clean up pretty good if I may say so myself". He chuckles. Why do everyone else seems okay with this ? Am I the only one that feels like I am dying inside ?

When all the guests has arrived she walks in on my fathers arm. She is wearing a beautiful white dress with golden trimmings and a veil is covering her face. I try to smile. She is doing this for me, for my country, so I want her to feel welcome.

I strugle through the the ceremony. It is quite simple, apparently the womans opinion or who she is don't really matter. I am just asked if I want to marry the woman standing beside me and when I answer yes, wanting so badly to scream no, the priest tells us about marriage and what is expected and he pronouns us husband and wife.

She lifts her hands and slowly pulls back the veil and I am quite sure I will faint or that I have gone insane with grief and am seeing things. There before me in the wedding dress is Naria looking more beautiful than ever before. "Hi, kind of seems like you are stuck with me now".

I fall to my knees, not caring that the whole world sees me. My arms around her. My face buried in her stomach, tears pouring out, soaking her dress. "Oh God, but how my love ?"

"I hope it is okay. I kind of found someone else to take over the throne. So you are free. Well not completely because you are my husband now". She says with a chuckle.

I get up, hugging her again and again. Grinning like an idiot. Still ignoring the upror in the church. "But how ? Who ?"

"Let me explain". My father says. "It turns out my dear brother had a legitimate son 23 years ago, but then he saw a change to get the throne and tried having his young wife and son killed. Fortunately it didn't work. We found the priest and all the papers and we found your cousin. He is willing to step up and take the throne leaving you free to follow your heart my son".

My uncle suddenly comes running up the aisle. "No you can't have, he is dead. Like the prince should have died when I had him poisoned. I am next in line to the throne. I had that baby killed back then, you are lying".

Suddenly Tom gets up, punching my uncle square in the face sending him sprawling. "No you tried to have me killid, you damned my mother to a life as a prostitute. Guards arrest this man for three attemps of murder, you all heard him confess".

The guards grab him and drag him of cursing and screaming. "You !? You can't be king, you are a pirate, nothing by a pirate".

"Not any longer dear brother. My dear nephew has been pardoned for any previous wrong doings due to services to the crown". My father says.

I might be standing there gaping like an idiot. "You are my cousin ? Did you know this Tom. I mean before, how long have you know ?"

"I am sorry Zac. I have known since I was a kid who my father is. But I had no idea they were actually married, so I thought I was just a bastard, so it didn't matter". He says with a apologetic smile.

I just grab him, pulling him into me in a hug. "Thank you Tom, thank you so much for setting me free to be happy. But what about you ?"

"Oh I am getting everything I could wish for". He says with a wink. Then he hugs Naria and kisses both her cheeks. "Congratulations darling".

"Now I would like to crown my nephew as a prince of the blood and as the new crown prince". My father says and Tom kneel in front of him. My father takes a silver crown from the priest and places it on Toms's head, it has aquamarine and sea green stones and little ankers on it. It is perfect for him. "I crow you Prince Thomas of Agreydor".

Tom stands up and my father makes a motion towards the church door. "I also have another gift for you, princess Isolde of Eshal". And in walks the princess in a simple white wedding dress that sets of her beauty.

She walks slowly to stand beside Tom, smiling happily at him. And I put my arms around Naria, hiding my face in her hair. She giggles. "No need to hide Zac, we all know you are crying".

Tom is crying too and as soon as the priest utters the last word he pulls Isolde into his arms kissing her in a way that makes several women gasp and the priest make the sign of the cross. When he lets her go I hear him whisper. "Sorry, pirate".


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later

*Naria*  
"Thank you my king". The man bows to Tom looking grateful, before backing out through the door. As soon the guard closes it, Tom is of the throne, leaving his crown in the seat.

"Finally done for today. Not that I don't want to help, but it is tiredsome at times. Sometimes I think you made the better deal here". He says to Zac who grins up at him from the floor, were he is playing with Tom's oldest son William and our daugther Mirabella, they are both 4 years old now, born on the same day.

Zac holds up his hands. "I never said I didn't". He looks lovingly up at me and I smile back. I love him even more now, he is the most amazing father and husband and soon we'll be having our second child. Zac is hoping for a girl again.

The door opens and Isolde walks in, a little boy running in front of her and Tom, holds out his arms. "Are you making trouble again Henry". He says picking the almost 3 year old boy up. "You know mommy can't run after you in her condition".

"Tom what have I said about leaving you crown laying around like that ?" She shakes her head and puts down Rose, the one year old girl she had on her arm.

Tom just shrugs and walks over to kiss her, putting his hands on her swollen belly. "I know, I know. But honestly I care more about how you feel my love".

"Well as good as I can, being ready to pop another one out". She says grinning up at him and he kisses her again.

The door opens again and Mirabella jumps up squealing. "Uncle Ben, uncle Ben". And run to jump into his arms. He catches her and kisses her nose. "Hey remember it is Captain Ben now". She smiles happily. "Captain uncle Ben".

Zac moves to sit behind me and I lean into him, feeling him softly kiss my neck. "So Tom, after this one you need to slow down a bit or you end up having your own army".

"What is the problem in that". He says grinning with a wink. "I can't help that I happen to have to most sexy wife and that she can't keep her hands of me".

Both Ben, Zac and I laugh as she hits him on the chest. "Tom !?".. he just grins.. "Sorry, pirate.. Uhh I mean king.. hell lets say Pirate king".


End file.
